Swan This and Swan That
by Gravity In the Air
Summary: "I've been trying to chase down the blonde woman for days. She keeps slipping through my fingers. I've never reacted this way to anyone before. Henry seems to spend all his time with the lost kids who knows where. All he talks about is Swan this and Swan that." Emma is part of the group of Lost Kids that moves to Storybrooke. Regina is captivated instantly and pursues the blonde.
1. Chapter 1

regina pursues emma. with some meddling help from henry and kathryn... and later from maleficent and aurora.

16? 26? is age physical or is it the number of years you've been alive?

evil snow. mama!maleficent.

beta fabulous: RowArk

 **ESESESESESESESESESESES**

There were strangers in her town. These weren't just any strangers she'd caught glimpses of, but children. Some barely looked out of the teens while others were younger. One of them, a blonde woman, really caught Regina's attention. Something about her pulled at her, made her want to go talk to her. The woman caused her magic to stir without warning, fingers sparking anytime the girl was near. Regina had never felt like this and tried to shake it off. It must be her penchant for blonde ladies flaring up again. It'd been a long time, and a long time since any new blonde faces appeared in town. She was going to go talk to her outside the pawn shop, but Regina blinked and she was gone.

Regina was dropping Henry off at school when she noticed the blonde woman again. A handful of children were with her. Regina had created a private preparatory academy when Henry reached kindergarten. The regular school created when she'd cast the curse was quickly becoming overcrowded. She'd wanted her son to have the best, so she'd created the school and made her best teachers go back to school before switching them to the private school. It worked out well for the town. How these orphans afforded this was beyond her though. She'd have to look into that.

Emma had all of her little ones with her. Getting them ready for the day and into school was always hardest. Her kids were _not_ morning people. Getting them into school, to leave her, especially the littlest ones was near impossible every morning.

Regina watched as the blonde kissed each child on their forehead before hugging them and handing them their bags. She recognized Gretel and Hansel immediately. The rest she had no knowledge on. A young girl, maybe five, started crying and latched onto the blonde's leg. The woman picked up a toddler before walking into school, hysterical child still on her leg. Regina tried to wait and catch her when the woman came out, but the final bell came and went. Soon her secretary was asking her where she was and if her 8:00am meeting should be rescheduled.

Emma had noticed someone in a black Mercedes with tinted windows watching her. Marley having a tantrum allowed her to poof herself and Lucie away when Marley had finally calmed and gone to play with her class. She hadn't seen any kids get out of the car, so immediately her defences were up. She wasn't going to allow anyone to come after her kids again.

 **ESESESESESESESESES**

Regina saw the blonde again after lunch leaving Granny's. The girl was talking to Ruby and Granny about something and appeared to be quite animated about it. She watched the young woman thrust a bag of something at Granny. She tried to move her way through the crowded lunch rush, but the girl was gone again by the time she got there.

Emma growled at the old woman. All she was doing was trying to return things Baelfire had taken, things that weren't necessary. Who steals twelve napkin holders and a box of straws? Seriously! The old woman had tried to convince her that she needed to talk to the mayor and the sheriff about it since the townspeople here pretty upset. She'd tried arguing that her kids hadn't known any better and it wouldn't happen again. She loved having Ruby over. The girl was older than her by a couple years, but she was still an orphan. She fit in the crowd. Her grandma though was giving her a migraine.

She felt someone staring at her, but she had no time to wait around and find out. Emma had to try and return what was taken without getting caught. She had to go with her gut that people here weren't all that friendly. They'd turn her in on the spot if they caught her. There was no way _that_ was happening. She refused to go down for Baelfire's crimes.

Regina watched the girl disappear around the corner. It was starting to irritate her that she kept missing the blonde. If there were new people in her town, as mayor, she had a right to meet them. She stormed up to Ruby and Granny. "Who was that you were just talking to? What did she want?"

The wolf girl smirked, baring her teeth. "I'd be careful if I were you, Madame Mayor. The age of consent in Maine may be sixteen, but she's not looking or ready to be your plaything. She's had more than enough horrors in her life to make yours look like they came out in an Easy Bake oven."

"Her name, Miss Lucas! Now!"

Ruby studied the normally composed mayor. It was amusing that Emma was getting under her skin. As far as she knew, they'd never met before. Why was the mayor so hot and bothered over Emma?

"Em isn't here for you to use and discard, Regina. She's a good girl. Don't think that most the older ones help her with those kids. It's mainly just all her. She's not looking for trouble. Quite the opposite. Leave her be." Granny surprised Ruby in speaking up for her friend. Not just five minutes ago she was threatening to turn her over to the very person questioning about her.

"I appreciate the warning, Widow Lucas, but I have a right to know who is in my town. I _am_ the mayor. I will find out."

Regina stormed away, not even ordering her usual lunch she was so annoyed. This girl shouldn't be affecting her this way. What was going on? She'd never reacted this way about anyone, not even Daniel, and he was her true love.

She waited after school in hopes to catch the blonde, but she never came out. The children she was with never came out either. Henry was surprisingly home for dinner. He normally spent all his time over with those new kids now.

"Henry, where were your friends today? I didn't see them after school. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. They were there. They just went out the back. Swan said one of the kids mentioned something about someone watching them at school, so they're trying to be safer. The way they talk about things makes me think Neverland was awful. Swan said it would be nice for me to come home and show you I'm grateful to have you. It's also ramen night, and I was hungry."

Regina was a little hurt Henry hadn't decided to come home on his own. This Swan maybe wasn't so bad if she told him to spend more time with her. "Ramen night? That doesn't sound very nutritious."

"They don't know how to cook. It took them over a year to find us here. Baelfire and Killian said they used to steal all their food from gas stations and grocery stores. They're just a bunch of homeless orphans before they came here. Now they can at least buy the food, but if it's not a sandwich, junk food, raw fruits and veggies, or can be made with boiling water then they just forget it. I told them about the cooking classes starting soon. Swan said she'd look into it."

"Do any of them have magic? They could conjure food. Baelfire is the Dark One's son. Why doesn't Rumple just go make them food or have Belle do it? I'm sure Granny would cook for them."

Henry shook his head no. He'd hoped his mom would have offered to make them food at least. "They don't know food here. They never got fed there. You can't conjure what you don't know. They don't allow anyone who isn't an orphan or under eighteen to their place. It's why Lancelot gets so lost trying to find them. The house is protected by an age spell. Well a lot of spells actually because most the older ones are now over eighteen. Did you know that Neverland was bad?"

"Yes, Henry. Everyone back in the forest was aware that Neverland was a horrid place. Pan did awful things to the children he kidnapped.I thought he only took boys? What changed? I imagine none of them sleep well. How do you manage to do so?"

"I'll have to ask about them being Lost Girls now. Swan gives me earplugs and puts some soundproofing spell around me. She said it's not fair to me that I get no sleep because of them. None of them get much sleep. They cry a lot at night. It makes me sad they don't have anyone like you to come wake them up and hold them when they're scared. We should help them."

"Oh, and what would Swan think of that?"

Henry's face fell. "She probably wouldn't like it. I've only ever seen her angry at Baelfire. He's a bad guy. Well, he does a lot of bad things, anyways. Swan gets so mad at him because she's trying so hard to teach all the kids how to behave in this world and do the right thing. One word from Bae and it all goes wrong. Maybe you could talk to Rumple, tell him you know his son is stealing and if he doesn't shape up then he's out?"

"Baelfire is bad? Has he been stealing everyone's things? Why?"

"He's a bad guy. I don't know if he takes things now. I know they used to have to steal stuff to not die. He knows no one would do anything because of his dad if he does anything wrong. Swan tries to keep him on the right path, but she's so busy trying to keep all the kids in line and she got a new job during the day to have extra money. She's also trying to go to school online. Aside from Baelfire and Killian, all the older ones have jobs. She's trying so hard. Don't be mad at her!"

Regina sighed. Henry pleading with his puppy dog face always got to her. "I won't punish your Swan. I'm not mad at your Swan. I'm annoyed at Rumple and his son thinking they can destroy the town and get away with it. I still have to find my thief. It makes me more concerned now than ever that you're over there with bad influences. I'd like to meet your Swan."

Henry swallowed hard. He knew Emma would never go for that. "I'll tell her. I don't know if she'll agree or not."

 **ESESESESESESESESES**

Regina hadn't seen the blonde for a few days. She'd had her secretary call over to the school for paperwork on the new students. There were seven of them in total going to Knight Valley Prep. Hansel and Gretel she'd known about. There was a child named Jordan Hadley who was nine. Eleanor Parker who was eight. Collin Benton was seven. Aeryn Doyle was also seven. Marley Reese was five. The only other child she knew with the blonde was the toddler. Why did none of them share a last name? Their emergency contract was just listed as E.S. with a phone number.

She saw the blonde again leaving the daycare center. She knew that's where Cinder -err, Ashley worked. The princess now ran a daycare center located between both schools. She'd have to see if the toddler was going there or not. The blonde walked down the street, and briefly turned to stare in Regina's direction. Her heart stopped for that minute. It seemed the girl was looking right through her though. She got to see the the young woman has a gorgeous face, high cheekbones, pale skin, and stunning green eyes. She appeared to be slim, but she didn't know if that was from poor diet or good exercise. The purple sparks flying out her fingertips singeing her clothes.

Emma felt someone watching her and turned to figure it out. It was driving her a little crazy, always feeling watched and not knowing who it was. She couldn't risk one of the original Lost Boys coming to hurt her or the kids. She didn't really know anyone else here to have problems with. She noticed a brunette with short, choppy hair, bright red lips, olive skin, and dark brown eyes in a power suit looking at her. Was this who was stalking her? Emma didn't even know who that was. Why?

Regina notice the blonde frown at her before scurrying off. She hadn't even made to get up off the bench and the girl was fleeing. Maybe she had seen her. Was she fleeing out of recognition? Regina was certain she'd remember someone who looked like that in the Enchanted Forest. Whoever she was, the girl was now afraid of her. That's not what she wanted at all.

Henry came home for dinner again after school. All the boy talked about lately was this Swan woman. Occasionally he talked about school or the other children. Mostly it was how great Swan was or what they did together or a story she'd shared with him. Henry was treating this woman like she'd set the stars in the sky, and Regina was more than a little jealous. Henry had long ago stopped thinking of her that way. It hurt.

 **ESESESESESESES**

Regina sat in her office with Kathryn the next day sharing lunch and coffee. The brunette was trying to distract herself from the captivating stranger in her town. She must have been failing because she had failed to notice Kat flailing her arms in front of her face.

"Regina, where'd you go? I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry, dear. I've got a lot on my mind lately. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about my date with Fred, but now I'm more interested in hearing what you are thinking so hard about, or should I say who. Is it a certain blonde woman who is new in town?"

"How do you - I mean that's none of your business. I wasn't thinking of anyone at all. I've rather a lot of work to do this coming week and I'm trying to think how to do that and be around for Henry."

Kathryn laughed. "Regina, honestly, the entire town has been watching you chase after the girl since she got here. It's funny. We've started a pool about how long it's going to take for you to actually talk to her. She seems like a great girl though."

"You've been betting on me? Wait, you know her? Tell me everything!"

"I thought you weren't thinking about her," Kat teased.

"Kathryn Nolan, Tell me now!"

"You first! What's going on? You're spacey. You finally seem to be spending a bit more time with Henry again. What's up?"

"I don't know, Kathryn. I've been trying to chase down the blonde woman for days. She keeps slipping through my fingers. My magic starts reacting when she's near. I'd love to find out why. I've never reacted this way to anyone before. Henry seems to spend all his time with the lost kids who knows where. All he talks about is Swan this and Swan that. He's infatuated with her and I don't even know who that is. I can't find where those kids are staying. The school file only has their names and emergency contact number listed as E.S. The possibilities for E.S. are endless. I think I know who has been stealing, and fixing it isn't easy."

Kathryn smirked. Her friend was absolutely clueless sometimes. She knew that the blonde Regina was after was the same Swan that Regina was jealous of and angry at. This was going to be so delicious when that drama finally went down. "Well, how about calling the number and arranging a meeting? I'm sure Ashley knows how to get in touch with the girl, and where she lives. The school should too. The thefts are annoying, but things seem to keep returning. It's odd."

"You're brilliant! I can get the address from Ashley and go track down this Swan person. Hopefully I can meet the blonde along the way. I know Baelfire is at least with those kids, and he is going to answer to me about his stealing. You said you know the blonde. It's your turn. Spill."

"Baelfire, as in the Dark One's son? Your brother is stealing from us? Shit! No wonder it's hard to fix. He's not special just because Rumple is his father. He needs to knock it off. I take it he isn't the one returning things?"

"No, that'd be the blonde woman you're going to tell me about now."

"First, answer me this. Are you attracted to the blonde woman?"

"Kathryn!" Regina all but growled a warning, but her friend merely chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, fine, okay. I don't know why. I'm just drawn to her."

"The woman is barely a woman. Well, technically she's supposed to be twenty-six but Neverland stuck her at fourteen. She aged in the two years she's been in this world, making her sixteen. I hear your brother did the honors of kidnapping her. She goes by M. I don't know if that's a letter or part of a name, but that's what she goes by. We should come up with a plan to get you to meet so you can ask her on a date."

"But I- that's hardly -"

Kat cut her off. "Operation Birdbrain."

"Excuse you?"

"Well, right now you've got this Swan on your mind. A swan is a bird. A synonym for mind is brain. Birdbrain." ' _and you're also a birdbrain for not realizing they're the same woman,' Kat silently added._

Regina scrunched up her nose at the name, but Kathryn had met this blonde. She had yet to. Sighing, she reluctantly agreed. "Operation Birdbrain it is."

"I have to tell Henry. He's so going to be on board with this!"

Olive skin paled. Oh no! _Henry!_ The woman was in fact barely past consent. Not that it really mattered much in Storybrooke. So long as sixteen was met, relationships were people's own business. But this woman, no, this girl was barely older than Henry. What would he think? Would he be okay with her dating? Would he be okay that she was into women more than men? She needed to have a serious talk with her son, and couldn't, wouldn't, pursue anything without his blessing. Kat moved fast, so she had to talk to Henry soon.

 **ESESESESESESESESESES**

what's henry going to say about regina wanting to date his new friend? how's emma going to react to regina? how did emma become a lost girl? rumple and bae are regina's family...will that change how emma sees regina? will operation birdbrain be successful?


	2. Chapter 2

i've been working on this a while. hope you enjoy

beta fabulous: RowArk

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina had tried for the sheriff to find here the children were living, or at least bring in Baelfire for questioning. The sheriff couldn't find them. He said he'd track them as far as the woods and then just lose them. He insisted it was some sort of magic, but Regina felt that maybe Lancelot was just being lazy or against bringing the most prized son of the Dark One to justice.

The town meeting was packed. Everyone had a complaint to air. Most of them were about things going missing. Regina took notes on everything being listed as missing. She'd have Lance deal with it later. Somehow she just knew not all these things had to do with these new little hoodlums. The meeting seemed to take forever, and Regina couldn't have been happier when it was over. She was about to leave when she saw the blonde woman talking with Rumplestiltskin.

Emma glared at the Dark One. She didn't trust him. He was related to Neal, and Neal was an ass. She wouldn't have liked Rumple regardless. All her life her mother had told her stories about the imp and his evil ways. Emma would never have come to him if she hadn't needed help figuring out how to get his son to stop stealing from the town. Rumple, however, seemed to think the sun rose and set with Baelfire. It wasn't getting her anywhere.

Regina was on her way over to the pair, but as she neared the girl threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine, you asshole! When Bae goes after the wrong person's stuff, don't come crying to me that he gets hurt. He's taking my kids down with him, and I won't have that. Won't have it!" She watched as the blonde stormed off before walking over to the imp.

"You know who has been stealing in my town. I want their names so that Lance can arrest them!"

Rumple stared at her. "I don't think so, dearie. I still own most of this town. The kids aren't taking anything that isn't mine. Try and enjoy your day. I hear Henry has a science project due. I'd consider helping him with that. You never know who might take your place."

Regina glared at the imp's back as he walked away. No one was taking her place in Henry's life. They only had each other. Regina had used all she'd had left of Daniel's things to create her son. There was no one else to take her place, despite how distant Henry was becoming. She also knew that Baelfire had to be stopped.

Her thoughts drifted back to the blonde. Who was she? Em wasn't much to go on. The girl was wearing skin tight jeans, a tank top, and a loose red peasant top over it. The top almost looked like something from the Enchanted Forest. Long blonde hair was tied up with a white piece of cloth so that the curls hung off a pale face. She hadn't been able to see captivating green eyes this time, but her voice made Regina's stomach flip. She just didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet. She wanted to follow the girl, but looking around now she realized she was alone yet again. Hopefully Henry did need her help with his science project.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Henry had his project laid out on the table next to Hansel's. They were in the same class together. Something about Hansel and the rest of the kids here just called to Henry. He felt safe here, like he belonged. They all actually spent time with him, unlike his mom who was always busy with work. Emma helped with homework and enjoyed drawing with him. She would walk him home and tuck him into bed if his mom wasn't home yet. She read to him. She made him food, well she tried to. Emma couldn't cook to save her life. None of the kids could. But they all made him feel welcomed. It's why he was over here doing his school projects instead of at home.

Hansel enjoyed having Henry over. He had been the only one to be nice to him his first day at school. Emma had insisted they finally get an education they'd been denied. She'd always brought back textbooks from her travels when Pan sent her out, and had taught them basics. He didn't know why Emma couldn't just keep teaching them, but she'd insisted they go to a real school around other kids now that they had a real home. Henry loved being around and was genuinely nice.

The boys sat together at the table with Emma and the other younger children doing homework. A plate of string cheese was out for a snack. Henry looked around at the organized chaos. Anyone walking in would have thought it was some sort of group home or after school program.

"How come you guys are so young? I thought Pan only took boys."

The children all looked up from their work to stare down Henry. A few of them started to tear up.

"Kids, it's okay. We're safe here. Henry, whatever this world's knowledge of Peter Pan, it's wrong. He is far worse than anything you can imagine. It's really not a topic I want to get into with my little ones around. You know we still have nightmares and moments where we forget we're not there and he's not here. I'll answer your questions, but at a more appropriate time."

Henry felt himself blush as he looked down at his project again. He hadn't meant to upset anyone. It's just that he had been wanting to ask about Pan and the lost kids since they'd arrived. He was fascinated at how different his fairytale was than to reality. He'd grown up learning how different reality was to this world's versions. His mom was the former Evil Queen after all. He knew his grandfather was the Dark One, even if his mom didn't or refused to acknowledge or accept it.

Baelfire walked into the room and immediately locked gazes on his nephew. "Little Man, you're here again? You okay?" He grabbed a beer and took a long pull before facing the kids again.

"You know it's like four in the afternoon. The children are still awake. Could you take your bad behaviour into a different part of the house please?"

"Awe, princess doesn't like the widdle babies being around the big, bad Baelfire. Oh no!"

Emma growled low in her throat before throwing him out of the room with her magic. "I've had about enough of your behaviour and you wanting to corrupt the children. It's one thing when it was just us, but they're innocent. I won't let you ruin them!"

"Mommy?"

The blonde immediately bent down to scoop up her youngest baby. "Shh, Lucie. It's okay. Mommy is just taking care of Uncle Bae because he's being naughty. You're okay."

Lucie was two. Pan had kidnapped her as a newborn in attempts to create the perfect partner for him. Lucie had been the last straw that had caused the children to revolt. Emma and Wendy had taken special care to raise the baby. Wendy had gone into the world and decided to explore a bit. She'd been trapped with Pan the longest and more than deserved a break.

"Why is he naughty? He only takes us to get stuff."

"Collin, that's absolutely why he is naughty. Taking stuff from people here is wrong. The older ones took stuff before because we had no money and we had to. Here we have a house and clothes. We have food and money. Taking stuff when you have those things is very naughty, and I will punish you if you do it again. That goes for everyone. If you take anything else I'm going to punish you. You know you don't like it when I'm mad at you."

"Yes Ma," rang out through the kids.

"Wait, you have been the ones taking things? My mom has been trying to get the sheriff to solve it for weeks! You have to tell her."

"No, Henry! My kids don't know any better. They've been told, and they don't want to be punished so they won't do it again. If Baelfire does it, that's his own problem and then you can tell your mother. Right now you just need to not say anything. My babies are good. _Please!"_

Henry felt bad for Emma. He really did. His uncle was rotten through his core. He could charm the pants off anyone. Henry didn't want his new friends to get into trouble just because Baelfire was a jerk. The little kids did all seem good. "Okay, I won't tell her, but she's going to find out. You know someone besides lost kids, orphans, and my grandfather is going to get past the protection charms eventually. If anyone can do it, it'll be my mom."

"Just who is your mom here kid?"

"The mayor."

 **ESESESESESESESEESES  
**

Regina was just finishing up dinner the following night when Henry finally seemed to come home. She'd made his favorite, lasagna, and was putting out a salad when the door slammed.

"Henry? We don't slam doors! Where have you been? How was your science project?"

Henry came back from putting his bag in his room and washing up. His mom just finished setting the table. "I've been with Swan and the other lost kids. They're so great, Mom!"

Regina frowned. Swan? Again with this Swan? Who was she? "You've been gone for days. You honestly think a note saying you're safe with friends and are coming home today is sufficient? Who is Swan?"

"Swan is amazing! She's one of the older girls. She is the mom to all the younger children. They just got here last month. Did you know Pan started kidnapping toddlers? He stole Mr. Gold's first wife from him. He even had his son. How weird is it to be older than your mom?"

"I really don't know where that'd fall on our scale, Henry. A lot of weird things happen to us. We're all fairytale characters here. You said Swan is a girl? Did you ask about Pan only collecting boys?"

"Yeah, I accidentally asked around the little children and they cried. Pan must be pretty awful, because they have night terrors and panic attacks. Sometimes they forget he's not here or that they're not in Neverland anymore. Anyways, Swan said Pan started trying to collect females to be his bedmates. He apparently collected a lot of children. Swan said most the crueller, original Lost Boys stayed on the island."

"Children? You mean your age?"

"Yeah! Gretel is the oldest of the younger kids. She's Hansel's sister. He's in my grade and my best friend. There's younger ones all the way down to Lucie who is two. Pan stole her as a new baby. He thought since most the girls he stole refused him, and the ones that didn't weren't what he wanted, he'd try and raise a baby into someone he'd never tire of. Did you know the Darling children are real?"

Regina was at a loss for words. She knew that Pan was Rumple's father, and that he was related to her. She truly wished somewhere along her past that her ancestors hadn't been the cruelest evil to exist. At least change started with her. She'd abandoned being evil long ago, to get Henry. It'd been the best decision she ever made. She couldn't believe someone would tell a child Henry's age about such things.

"I know Hansel and Gretel. I made a very bad move and separated them from their father. I'll have to let him know they're here. Taking little children is deplorable. Forcing people into bed is deplorable. You always respect other people. Why would a responsible person tell you this Henry?"

She watched as her son's face turned beet red. "I may have woke up in the night and eavesdropped on a conversation some of the older kids were having. Swan didn't give me any details. She told me my mind was too pure to waste hearing about such things. She's the best! You'd love her!"

"Would I now? Is that why you're never home to spend time with me anymore? What do you do over there?"

"We have to do our homework right after school. There's no exceptions. Swan sits with us and goes over everything, making sure we understand it. She works on my art with me. We talk about books and movies here. I try and teach her how to use modern appliances, because she doesn't know any of them besides the bathroom. I don't know. She treats me like I'm one of her kids. She spends time with me and cares about what I do. You've been busy. Swan is just awesome."

Pain pierced her heart at her son's words. Regina never wanted her son to feel he wasn't wanted or didn't belong with her. She loved and cared for him more than anything in the world. She also felt incredibly jealous and angry at this Swan person for stealing her son from her.

"Henry, you know I love you. I realize I've been too busy with work lately, but I'm trying. I want to be here for you. I want to talk about your comics and about your new art pieces. I want to help with your homework. I want my son back!"

"Okay, but I still want to spend time with Swan and the other kids. They literally have only been in this realm a year and a half, most of it spent on the streets trying to survive and get here. You have to trust that Swan is good. I wouldn't hang around her otherwise."

"Well at least you came home for dinner. My lasagna is better than hers, right?"

Henry laughed. "No one in that house can cook. I don't think they even know what lasagna is. No one could ever make a better lasagna than you though."

Regina made two goals that night after talking to Henry and getting him tucked into bed. The first was to investigate this Swan person and figure out if they were good enough to be around her son. Knowing that Pan tortured those Lost Boys turned Lost Kids, she had doubts on his safety. The second was finding out more about the intriguing blonde who had been talking to Rumple. Something about the woman just called to her, and she wanted to know why, to know more about this mysterious beauty.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

lol... if regina only knew her goals were one in the same.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooo, I took the liberty of getting you coffee and breakfast this morning. I also got Ashley to give me Em's number. I texted her for you. We need to talk about how you want to take her on a date. You've got to wow the pants off her before she finds out who you are here."

"Wait, you did what? Kathryn! I'm going to kill you! Why would you text her for me? What'd you say? What'd she say? You know who she is?"

Regina had barely sat down at her desk this morning to get started on tracking down the address of the place those kids were staying at to send Lancelot for Baelfire when Kathryn had burst in, setting down coffee and a plastic bag of Granny's take out.

"Well, word around town is that the new kids, the younger ones, have been attacking Snow and her son anytime they get too close. Your blonde has poofed the former queen clear across town to get away from her. You guess who she is."

"No one hates Snow more than me. I've no clue. Certainly I'd know if someone else hated her too."

"I believe you met her twenty six years ago. She was a tiny, squirming bundle of pink wrinkles wrapped in a bedsheet."

Regina gasped, jaw dropping. " _That_ is Snow's child? How? The wardrobe that insipid brat put her in was supposed to take her to a land without magic, to here. How'd she wind up in Neverland?"

"Well, the tree failed. To create such a powerful object, and one as large as that massive tree was, you'd need powerful magic. No one's magic was powerful enough, not even Blue's. Snow left her baby in that tree not caring or realizing it hadn't transported the newborn anywhere. She stayed here with us, just in a different kingdom. You should ask _her_ the rest of the story. Not even Snow knows."

"How do you know then?"

Kat smirked. "I am the Midas Princess, dear. People kissed my ass simply in hopes I'd tell my father to bless them or their kingdom. I know the women she ended up being raised by until Baelfire kidnapped her. Em doesn't have any soft spot for your family, except maybe Henry."

"Her mothers? Who was she raised by?"

Kat stood up, laughing. "Ask her after you plan your date with her. Em knows me. She agreed to meet with me. You'll just be there. Once I introduce you two, you can start charming her over."

"I am _not_ related to those idiots!" Regina heard her friend's laughter as she left the office. She sighed. She was meeting Em, soon. Oh gods! She had to talk to Henry! She had to figure out what to wear and plan what to say.

"Ariel, reschedule all my meetings. I'll be at home with paperwork if you need me for an emergency." The mermaid had no time to reply as her boss flew out of the office with stacks of paperwork and her purse.

 **ESESESESESESESESES**

Henry actually came home right after school for a change. He was hoping his mom would be there. She'd said she'd wanted more time with him. It was just up to her to prove it to him. He dropped his backpack next to the door and raced to the kitchen for a snack.

"No junk food, Henry! There's some apples in the fridge or crackers in the cabinet."

He quickly grabbed an apple and headed to the study to find his mom. "You're home! What are you doing?"

Regina looked up from her paperwork at her son. Now was the time. She had to have this talk with him before Kathryn had her meet this Em and the potential for anything to happen was rolling before she talked to him.

"Have a seat. We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, why? Should you be?"

"No! If I'm not in trouble, are you sick? Is it serious?"

"I'm not sick. Calm down. Everything is fine. I just need to talk to you."

Henry eyed his mom skeptically. She never wanted to just talk.

"Henry, did your book tell you anything about my love life besides Daniel?"

"Ew. You're my mom. You don't have one of those."

"Henry! Come on now. Did it speak of anyone besides Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Who did it mention?"

The boy rolled his eyes before hanging his head. "Uh, this is embarrassing to talk about."

Regina immediately felt crushed. Her son clearly wasn't going to accept this, accept _her._ Her heart broke just a little. "Why is it embarrassing?"

Henry looked up at his mother's hurt tone, facial features quickly switching over to mayor mode, but he saw the hurt. "No, it's not what you think. It's cool that you like all people. You love who you love. That's not the embarrassing part. It's just that I had to read about it. You never told me, and the book doesn't realize I'm ten, not seventeen. It had pictures. I don't care if I'm 102. I don't want to see my mom over top any naked person in bed _ever_. My eyes can only see because the book was nice enough to make you clothed. _My eyes, mom!_ _My eyes!"_

She did her best not to laugh. Leave it to Henry to bring laughter into this situation. "I'm sorry you saw that. Do you have any questions for me? You do know the book was just telling you that I like both men and women, slightly more women than men, right?"

"This is gross to talk about. You're my mom. I don't want to think about this. Yes, I know what it was saying. You like pretty blonde girls…." Regina looked up at Henry's abrupt pause. His whole face lit up in an instant. "Oh my gods! You _like_ Em! You totally like her! I can't wait to tell Hansel!"

"NO! I mean no, Henry, you can't. I don't want her hearing about my... crush through the grapevine. If she finds out, I want it to be from me, and not someone else. She seems to hate our family. I haven't even been given a chance yet."

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll help you! She'll be in love in no time."

Regina just shook her head and moved to hug her son. "Thank you for understanding. You okay with me liking, maybe hopefully dating, someone you know? She's sixteen…."

"Yeah, but Mom, she's been sixteen longer than I've been alive. Just be nice to her. She puts on a good face just like you do, but she's scared and lonely and needs love too. You've me, but I've not been so nice about letting you know I love you lately. Em has no one. She has no idea where her moms are. Her birth mom put her in a tree to die because she existed, because Snow was fifteen and not married when Em happened. She's always been an orphan. You have to be careful, treat her special."

"What do you know about treating a lady special? Or do you not like them?"

"Mom, I'm ten. I don't have time for crushes. I don't know yet. Now, you have to be slow with her, lots of patience. You have to court her properly, flowers and chocolates, teddy bears, fancy dinners, walks on the beach...the whole nine yards. She's a princess after all, but mostly because no one has ever done those things for her. Oh, and warn me if you kiss. I like my eyesight."

Regina scoffed and lightly swatted his arm. "Henry! This Em and I are a long way off from kissing, especially in front of you. Now go do your homework. I'll start dinner soon."

Henry laughed as he went to grab his bag. He couldn't wait for his mom to find out the same woman she'd been hating for him not being home so much was the same woman she wanted to date. This was going to be good. He wondered if Kathryn knew. They'd have to make some popcorn and watch the drama go down.

 **ESESESESESESESESES**

Regina had changed her outfit seven times and redone her makeup twice now. Today was the day she was going to finally meet the young woman who'd been haunting her dreams. Sure Kathryn was going to be there, but that would be just a formality in the end if Regina had her way. She usually did, so everything needed to be perfect for breakfast this morning at Kathryn's place.

Kat greeted her at the door with a sheepish smile. Instantly Regina knew something was wrong. She felt her hopes dash a little. "I still have coffee and eggs."

"What happened to Em?"

"She came last night instead. She wasn't too keen on feeling like she was being set up for something. I'm sorry. I tried to talk to her about you, but she didn't really stay long. I did find out she's at Rumple's old cabin on the other side of Storybrooke, the one way in the woods."

Regina sighed. She wasn't going to let this chance slip away. She knew the cabin well. The protections spells up had to have been cast by Rumple, which meant she knew how to get past them and make it to the door. "I've to go. Thank you for trying."

Kat watched her friend go, just shaking her head. Regina was in for a rude awakening. The Emma she remembered would _not_ be pleased to be disturbed. Regina didn't even know she loved and hated the same person. She had to tell Henry!

 **ESESESESESESESESES**

Regina poofed herself to the woods where the cabin was. The protection spells were a bit harder to get around than she thought, but she finally managed to do it. Taking a few deep breaths, she rang the bell and waited. She was not expecting to come face to face with a half naked man who reeked of alcohol.

"Can hell ooh?"

Regina scrunched up her nose as his foul breath wafted over her. "I'm looking for Em."

"Han on un sec." The man turned towards the inside of the house. "EM!"

The next instant the blonde was next to him in bright red spandex shorts and a black sports bra. Regina almost fainted. The sight of a well muscled body greeted her. The scars made her heart lurch. They almost seemed familiar.

"Keep it down! Lucie is actually sleeping for a change. What do you want?"

"Door."

"Go take a shower. You smell."

Emma shoved August lightly towards the bathroom before turning to face the woman at the door. Her eyes narrowed as she realized it was her stalker. "We didn't order entertainment. Did Killian call you? Was it Jeff? We agreed no more uptight strippers after the thing in Philly. Whoever called you, we don't need you today."

"Excuse you, but I am the mayor. I am not a stripper! I am also Henry's mother! You bring strippers around my son? He's never coming here again!"

"Look, lady, most of us aren't our physical ages. The older ones enjoy entertainment occasionally. The littles are always in bed. The basement is two floors away from them. Is there something you want?"

Regina was going to say something, but the sight of Ruby walking across the cabin nude had her jaw dropping. "Need food, must food," the waitress muttered.

Emma laughed before conjuring up a plate of pancakes. Ruby had taught her how to make them a few days ago, and she was thrilled. "Your underthings are in the cold box. I'd appreciate you finding some clothing before Lucie wakes."

Ruby ran over, still naked and hugged Emma. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm starving. You're the best!" She didn't even notice the mayor standing a few feet away.

"This is highly inappropriate behaviour for my son to be around. Absolutely not, he won't be coming here again. Clearly you're all in desperate need of supervision. I'm going to call Rumple and have him fix this."

"Listen Princess Uppity Pants, Henry is a special boy. He feels lost and alone. He desires to be with us. He feels safe here. So long as he wants to come, he will be here. Hansel is his best friend. I won't have you hurt my children. Things got a bit out of hand last night, but the younger ones never see this. They're all at school. I take great care of my kids and I resent you thinking otherwise!"

"I am the mayor. I am also the queen. You _will_ respect me!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yo, Em, get away from her! That's the Evil Queen!" She turned around to see Graham standing in the hall with Mila and Will.

"Princess Uppity Pants was just telling me what an unfit mother I am and how I have to respect her."

Baelfire walked past them and scoffed. "Please, what a joke. Royalty doesn't have to respect royalty. Sis, nice to see you. Allow me to introduce you to Princess Emma Swan, heir to the White Kingdom and to the Forbidden Forest. I wouldn't insult her mothering skills if I were you. She will destroy you faster than you can blink."

"I am not your sister. If anyone is destroying anyone else, it'll be me doing it. I _am_ the Evil Queen."

"Shit! Gretel, you said she was dead!"

Emma spun to face the voice. "Hansel, Gretel, you two are supposed to be in school! I dropped you off at school a half hour ago. What are you doing home?"

"Chores?" Gretel offered with a shrug.

"Oh, you are so doing extra chores for this young lady. Go get your bags, both of you. I'm going to walk you to your classrooms personally. I'm so disappointed in you two."

"But Ma!"

Emma cut a glare at them both. "Move it! NOW! Whoever else needs a ride to their jobs can go wait in the car."

Regina watched as the people in the house immediately got into action. A few older teens piled out. The blonde waited for Hansel and Gretel to reappear with their bags before magicking herself into some clothes more appropriate to go out in.

"Ma, we really-"

"Save it, Gretel. You know better. Hansel does whatever you say. You're supposed to be his big sister, guiding him in making good choices. We're going to talk about this after school. To the car!"

Regina followed Emma as the girl walked towards the car. "Miss Swan, I don't think you know who you're dealing with! I expect to talk with you immediately."

"Evil Queen with a stick up her behind, destroy my happiness, yadda yadda. I've seen far worse creatures than you. You don't scare me. If you wish to relax some, I'd ask Graham to help you there. I need to get my kids to school. Please, see yourself away from our cabin when you're done."

Regina couldn't believe the nerve of the girl. She was literally left gaping at a cloud of dust from the vehicle. No one ignored or dismissed the queen. Regina hated to admit that the challenge from Emma was arousing. Now she had to deal with the fact that the woman she had a crush on was the same woman she wished to _be_ crushed for taking Henry from her. The girl had magic. Baelfire said something about her being heir to the Forbidden Forest…. that meant her mothers were… oh no! She had to figure out what to do and how before there was no chance with Emma and Henry hated her for good.

 **ESESESESES**

uh oh... how is regina going to fix this? what'd she do?

will emma give regina a chance? what reason does she have to be wary of regina?

will regina get her date? what should she do for emma if emma agrees?


	4. Chapter 4

Viv: i'm unclear exactly how i'm to reply

 **ESESESESESES**

Henry cornered his mom and asked how it'd gone. She told him everything that'd happened. He couldn't stop laughing. "Mom! I can't believe she calls you Princess Uppity Pants! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Time to kickstart Operation Birdbrain. Phase 1, get Emma to talk to you. Aunt Kat tells me you've been chasing her all over town trying."

Regina blushed furiously. "Henry, I have not! Don't call me that name. It's highly inappropriate. I haven't been chasing her everywhere. I've just been trying to see her places I know she goes. I'm pretty sure that meeting ruined everything anyways. She hates our family, Henry."

The boy nodded. "With good reason though. Great Grandpa is Peter Pan. He turned Grandpa into the evil he is. Peter Pan is the reason Baelfire kidnapped her. Bae is really a bad guy. His best friend is Captain Hook, so I guess that's to be expected though. Grandpa refuses to stop Bae from stealing stuff and doing bad things. He tries to take the other kids, and Emma is getting really mad. You can't follow her around though. You're giving her panic attacks."

"Why?"

"I told you that the original Lost Boys are still on the island. They're cruel. They weren't nice to the Lost Kids that are here. Killing Peter Pan created a rift between them. The original ones vowed to get revenge on the ones here. Following her and the kids around is a bad idea. The feeling of being watched makes them think they've been found and are about to be attacked. Just chill with the stalking, okay?"

"I am _not_ stalking her, Henry. I am simply trying to catch her so that I can talk to her. You tell her that I will work on researching spells to strengthen the boundary lines of the town so that those Lost Boys can't get in. I'll also try to get Baelfire to talk to Lancelot. This is _my_ town, and he isn't special enough to get away with anything."

"Talk to her about food, or offer to buy her lunch. Emma is fascinated with the food in this realm. She'd love to take cooking lessons to feed everyone better. You're the best cook I know. She works some days with Belle and some days Ashley. Belle's helping her get her schooling done. She's having a hard time because none of the other older kids really help out. Wendy is supposed to, but she's still off on adventure."

"Wendy? Wendy who? Who all lives there?"

"Uh, Lily is technically the oldest I guess. She isn't a Lost Kid though. Then there's Baelfire, Killian, Bae's mom Milah, Graham, David, and August. Wendy is the girl from this world's Peter Pan, Wendy Darling. She and her brother Michael are here. There's Jefferson, Will, and Roland. You've met Hansel and Gretel. There's Jordan, Ella, Collin, Aeryn, Marley, and Lucie. Emma takes care of everyone under twelve since everyone before that is sixteen or older. David helps her sometimes."

Kathryn burst in the door right then. "Regina Mills! What on earth did you do to the Swan Princess? She burst into my office talking about some uppity pants princess storming into her home. You certainly made an impression."

Henry high fived Kat. "The groundwork for Operation Birdbrain has been laid. Now we just need mom to be able to get to talk to her without them getting mad at each other. Aunt Kat, you have to arrange it. You know her best."

"Your mom needs to release Maleficent from the bottom of the library. I'm sure the princess of the Forbidden Forest would like her mother back. I can suggest a round table meeting with your mom and Lancelot to discuss how to bring Baelfire to justice. I know Em has been trying to return the stuff he takes, but the girl is doing so much for people around town already on top of school and those kids. Maybe you could pose the idea of adoption to Em where members of this town really wanting a kid could come see the Lost Kids and it might free up her some more?"

"What if Emma gets mad about it? Those are her kids. She's taken care of them all, some for twelve years. She might think we're trying to take them away from her. Maybe ask her about the idea that a lot of people here want kids but can't have them, that maybe these kids might like that chance? Swan would never deny her kids if they wanted to try."

"You want me to assemble the round table again? I don't honestly know who would be invited. It's not much a table with four people. We don't even know if Miss Swan will agree to talking to me. Maybe we could start with something simpler? Just tell her that I have some ways to bring Baelfire to a stop, and that I need her help researching spellbooks to ensure her problems with the Lost Boys don't follow her here. I certainly don't want Felix or menaces like him in town. We have enough to deal with as is."

Regina left Henry and Kathryn to work on their operation. Clearly they had more planned out than they were telling her. She thought about everything Kat and Henry were revealing to her about Emma. Maleficent was her biggest obstacle at the moment. She couldn't free the dragon without getting roasted. Maybe if she explained to Emma and let her get her mother out that'd work. At least Henry didn't seem mad at her about having a dragon locked under the library.

 **ESESESESESESESESESESESES**

Regina ignored Henry and Kat's warnings to back off the girl a bit. She's tried to take up running simply because she learned Emma ran with Ruby. Let's just say running and Regina did not mix. She's tried to catch Emma at the diner, but the girl never showed up in the dining section. Emma would poof herself into the kitchen and summon Ruby there. Regina tried the library, but Emma never seemed to be there when she dropped in, and Belle was getting suspicious of the mayor's frequent visits.

She'd tried to visit the people who'd mentioned Emma was helping them, but Regina never caught the girl. Resorting to the children was a low deal, but she didn't know what else to do.

The brunette scheduled visits at the school with all the elementary classes. She'd be seeing nearly all of Emma's kids. One of the was bound to say something to her. Maybe if she activated the girl's mama bear mode she might get a meeting. She didn't count on falling in love with little Marley. The girl was absolutely precious from her golden blonde hair and coffee colored eyes to her dimpled smile and charming behaviour. Regina just wanted to scoop her up and keep her forever.

The children were all well mannered and worked hard in school. Regina definitely wasn't expecting orphans being raised by a teenager to have manners that seemed to best even her son's. The meetings however didn't bring Emma around. It frustrated her a bit that nothing was getting the blonde's attention. She had thought for sure this would have worked.

Regina even went to the daycare to "kiss all the babies" as a mayor was supposed to. Lucie was a lot shier than the other kids. The little one wouldn't come anywhere near her, staying behind her teacher's legs the entire time she was at the daycare.

She tried dropping in randomly on Kathryn when she mentioned Emma was coming around at times to help with the office work and organize files. Kat couldn't stop laughing every time Regina showed up all excited, and then got all pouty when she realized the blonde she was after wasn't actually there.

Regina had no idea that both Kathryn and Henry were telling Emma all the efforts Regina was going through to see her. Emma was deliberately avoiding her. The woman had insulted her ability to be responsible and be a good mother. Let the queen work for her attention if she really wanted it so badly.

The brunette had no idea why her tactics weren't working. She was growing highly frustrated. Henry came home one night and told her Baelfire had stolen Pongo and tried to hide him in his room. He had gotten into a huge fight with Emma and had actually hit the blonde in front of the entire house. Regina knew she had to do something. There was no way she was going to allow a grown man to attack a female.

Emma had sent a formal letter of thanks for having Baelfire face the town. The town had voted that he spend a few days in jail and have a few months community service making penance to all the people he'd stolen from. Regina had threatened the Dark One with adding assault charges to the sentence if he continued to protest.

It turned out that the kids had all voted that Baelfire be kicked out of the cabin. He'd been forced to move in with his father since no one else had wanted to house him anywhere in Storybrooke. Henry even reported that the older kids were trying to help out more. Baelfire had really sprung a reaction when he'd hit Emma. The house had taken for granted the woman that was caring for them all while they did whatever they had wanted. Seeing her attacked, by one of their own no less, had made them all realize how much they needed Emma and had to look out for her like she looked out for them.

"Mom, David nearly killed him. You should have seen it. It was awesome. I've never seen David so angry. He was all right hook to the face, "don't you ever hit my daughter again", knee to the stomach, "I'm going to end you", kick to the groin, "don't ever come back here. Don't ever breathe in her direction again!"

"Wait, her father is with Snow. I think you're confused, Henry."

"No. David was a shepherd in the Enchanted Forest. His mom had to give David's twin to Rumple in order for him not to ruin their farm. David and Snow met when King Ugly Face was using David to try and slay the dragon. The plan was for David to kill the beast and James to get recognition. Anyways, they obviously met and fell in love. Snow was fifteen though, and she couldn't marry a peasant. King Ugly Face and Rumple sent David to Neverland. Emma met him there when Bae took her. I don't want him to be my uncle I had such high hopes for him, but he's awful."

"Oh Henry, you don't have to view him as an uncle. I certainly don't view him as any kind of family. You changed me, Henry. You allowed me a chance at redemption. You allowed me to forget all the darkness that I had thrust upon me. You allowed me to let the light in again. You _are_ my light. Rumple and his son are a dark, dark evil I never want to be apart of again. So Snow is really with the evil twin James? What -I, uh, never learned why Snow abandoned her baby like that."

Henry hugged his mom. "I know you were going to take Emma. She would have fulfilled my place in your life. It's better this way. I mean you get me _and_ Emma now. I think you're going to find you have a lot in common. James replaced David a few months before she was born. James convinced Snow that they'd be shamed to no end if she didn't get rid of the baby. He promised marriage and united kingdoms. Leopold agreed to the union. Blue tried to make a wardrobe, but it failed."

"Well, don't stop there. What happened to Emma? Why do you think she has a lot in common with me?"

"Snow had learned that her baby had potential for both great goodness and great evil. That evil came from Snow. Well she stole Maleficent's daughter and forced Emma's potential for darkness into the other baby. Then she shoved the baby into a vortex that brought her to this world. Maleficent went in search of Snow's baby for retaliation, but she couldn't harm a newborn, unlike Snow, so she raised Emma. Maleficent and Aurora raised her until Baelfire stole her for Pan."

"That still doesn't explain how she's like me, dear."

Henry frowned, not knowing if this was okay to share with his mom. He'd been spying when he'd learned some awful things, and he'd promised to not tell anyone. "She has both light and dark magic in her. Emma chooses to be good. She has her moments, but she's good. She's been through a lot of bad things in her life, but she's still fighting. The rest you have to ask her. I'd start with who you initially learned about magic from."

Regina's gaze narrowed as her jaw dropped open. The scars she'd seen on Emma were familiar because she had them too at one point. Some she still had because they couldn't be healed with magic. Somewhere along the way Emma had encountered one of the worst evils around, yet another evil they apparently shared. She really cursed her family. Of all the luck, the one woman she falls for in a decade and her family was going to ruin it for her.

"Henry, I don't know how you know this, but don't share that information with anyone. I highly doubt Emma wants anyone to know about that. I can give Emma back her mother. I just don't know how to explain that. How do I tell the woman I like that I locked her mother up in dragon form because she used to be my only friend and I didn't want to be alone again when I cast the curse? I've changed since then. I greatly regret the way I brought Maleficent here. I was evil then, and hurt. I did everything backwards. I can't change it, but I want to fix it."

"I would probably just explain it exactly that way. I came to talk to Henry about his problem eavesdropping on conversations he wasn't supposed to hear, but apparently we need to talk about how to free my mom."

Both Henry and Regina jumped to face Emma who'd now appeared in their kitchen with them. They were at a loss of words as to what to suddenly say to the blonde so they just sat there gaping at her. Identical sets of startled brown eyes locked onto amused green ones.

 **ESESESESES**

who is ready for regina and emma to finally talk? it's timmmmeeeee.

can anyone figure out how/who emma and regina have in common?

will regina finally get her date soon?


	5. Chapter 5

Emma watched in amusement as twin expressions of wide brown eyes rapidly blinking and open jaws stared at her. She'd poofed to find Henry after she'd learned he was spying on conversations he had no business hearing yet again. Now she learned her mom was here somewhere. The little family that was slowly working into her heart was appearing incredibly dangerous to her well being at the moment.

Henry started tearing up, both in guilt and in sadness at what he'd learned Emma had gone through. He got up, knocking his chair back, as he ran to Emma. "I'm sorry."

The blonde braced herself for impact and allowed Henry to hug her. Emma wasn't one for surprise affection, but she knew Henry felt bad. She let her arms come around the boy as she kissed the top of his head. "Shh, Henry. No need to cry, but we've talked about you spying on people before. We don't tell you to behave because we're mean. We do it so you don't hear things like you did today. No more spying. Got it?"

The boy nodded, burrowing into Emma further. "I'm so sorry, Swan. I won't do it again."

"I hope you won't, young man. Neverland wasn't pretty. It's not a fairytale. It's literally an evil island designed to torture its inhabitants. When the big kids talk away from the little kids, it is for a reason. You are far too pure and wonderful to be ruined by our stories. You hearing things not meant for you only adds to our concern and troubles because we worry how it'll affect you and who you tell these things to."

"I'm really sorry! I swear my mom is the only one I told"

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Henry. I forgive you for spying. Seriously, no more of that ever. We're going to keep talking about this later. Why don't you go on up to your room so I can talk to your mom?"

Emma brushed his tears away and gave him another quick squeeze before stepping back. Regina watched the whole scene impressed with how maternal Emma really was with her son. Henry certainly seemed to view her as an authority figure, perhaps like a mother. He had said he was all for her and Emma getting together. That eventually meant Emma parenting Henry. Regina just wasn't so sure she was ready to surrender her son to anyone else.

"Ms. Swan, Henry is not your son. Please don't order him around like he is."

"Henry may get away with poor behaviour with you, but the things he's trying to slip past us at the cabin isn't flying. This isn't the first or even third time he's taken to spying on us after we've repeatedly asked him not to. He is a good boy, but he is as slippery as Bae when he wants to be. You should keep a closer eye on him. I adore him too much to have him turn out like the male DNA in your family, or your maternal DNA for that matter."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and you'd have him turn out like the Evil Queen?"

"You're as harmless as driftwood. Even if I didn't know you've changed back into the more innocent, light version of yourself, I told you that I've met far worse creatures than you."

"Creatures such as my mother apparently."

Emma bristled. "We're not talking about that. You mentioned _my_ mom is here. I expect us to come up with a plan to free her from your cage."

Regina watched Emma from her seat at the kitchen table. The girl was instantly on edge. She found that she wanted nothing more than for Emma to relax in her home, for them to have a decent talk without fighting or chasing.

"You can set it aside for now, but holding such heavy things in does no good. I know firsthand the cruelty my mother inflicts if you'd like to ever talk about it without judgement, someone who understands."

"I really don't want to talk about it." Emma's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed in warning.

"If you ever do, I'm here. You heard about Maleficent? How is she your mother, dear? Last I knew, she didn't have a child. She barely had a thing going on with that innocent little princess Audrey or Arin or something."

Emma growled low in her throat. "That would be my mama. Her name happens to be Aurora. Did you hide her here somewhere too?"

Regina held her hands up in surrender. She didn't want to upset Emma. "Sorry, I didn't know. I knew Maleficent when I was in my early evil days. She pushed me, challenged me to be better. We became friends, then drifted far apart. I stole the curse from her and brought everyone here."

"Fascinating. Mom obviously hasn't been your friend in a while. How are you getting her out?"

"How about a question for a question? How many children are under your care right now? Henry tells me a bit, but not a whole lot. Please, come sit down"

Emma eyed the former queen warily, opting to stay standing with her arms across her chest. "We finally got Baelfire out of the cabin. Thank you for that. He kept taking my children to do his crimes. I was getting so angry, since he thought it was funny. Rumple won't punish his precious flower for the life of him."

"You're welcome. So, your kids?"

"They're minors, _my_ minors. I am not sure I wish to discuss them with you."

Regina took in the slight softening of the girl's features at the mention of the kids. "I met most of them I believe. They're very sweet and well mannered. I adore little Marley."

"Marley is _my_ baby! Henry is yours. I'm not out to take him from you. I've been trying to get him to see how lucky he is to have a loving mother, so don't take my baby from me."

"Easy there, dear. I'm not going to take your children. Hansel and Gretel's father is here though. It's only fair they know."

Emma frowned at the news. Reuniting kids if possible had been her goal when she'd first defeated Pan. Now, she was very attached to the kids she had left with her. She didn't want to lose any more. "Fine, I'll tell them, but I'm not forcing them to leave. I've been their mother for a long time. They're _my_ babies."

"You have a lot of children. I'm just trying to offer a helping hand. Michael would love to see his kids again. It's my fault they were separated in the first place. So, have things been better since Baelfire has been gone?"

The blonde nodded. "Thank you. He's been a real menace to my kids, using them to steal for him. I know he'd let them take the fall too if they were to get caught."

"And you? How are you since he left? No one has hurt you anymore right?"

"The pain of not having my moms is a heavy weight every day. But no, no one else has dared lay a hand on me. Hopefully he'll never harm another female ever again. It got Wendy to agree to come home though. Ella called her in a panic and told her, so that's something."

"Wendy? Like the original Wendy? What happened that Pan started taking girls? Why such young children? How long have you been out of Neverland?" Regina had heard it all from Henry, but she really wanted to hear from Emma.

Maybe a little information, so long as it wasn't directed at herself, was okay. "Wendy and Michael Darling, yes. They're real people. Pan thought Wendy would make the perfect mother and wife. She refused. He took Milah to hurt Rumple. Hansel and Gretel refused to leave each other. Gretel was not what he was looking for at all, but he liked Hansel so he had to keep both. He took the rest of the little girls to try and make them his mates. The ones who gave in he killed. We had lots of sea funerals. The ones who refused he kept to try and break. Lucie was his attempt at creating the perfect bed mate for him."

"Taking a baby is deplorable! Young children are not meant to be bed mates. In this world there's age of consent. If someone violates it, they face the law."

"Your laws are pathetic. They exist, but that's about it. Those who harm children barely face time for their crimes, and then they're released to go out and repeat their actions. Your age of consent appears to be a facade mostly used for parents to retaliate against their child having relations. Pan got what he deserved, what they all deserve. Lucie was the last straw. We refused to allow his reign of darkness to continue. Poseidon and Tinkerbell gave us what we needed to end him."

"How did you kill Peter Pan? He's been thriving on magic for centuries."

"Oh, we know. Oddly enough, he thrived on the innocence of children, the belief in magic and fairytales. He desired me to sire a child with his filthy offspring. The child was supposed to have the heart of the truest believer, one that would make him immortal. Fourteen-year-olds do not bare children, let alone knowingly bare a child to be murdered."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde, but Emma seemed to be getting lost in emotion and memory.

"I am _not_ my birth mother. I don't sleep around and bring a child into the world just to throw it away. Your brother is a vile creature. The whole lot of them bar Henry. He's been exhibiting a great deal of bad behaviour as of late though, so I'd watch him. We had too many children already. You couldn't turn around on the island without someone else there."

"What happened to them all? Will you tell me what happened when you were taken?"

Emma shrugged and wrapped her arms around her middle tightly. "Pan got obsessive, insane really, right before we killed him. Most the kids we were able to return, having only been gone from their parents a short while. Time passes the same there, despite the legends. We keep in touch with them by email and video chat. This realm has been a rough go trying to start healing, but we're getting there. I suppose I should thank you for creating this place and bringing my moms. I've missed them greatly."

"How old were you when Pan had Baelfire kidnap you? I'd apologize for the males in my family, but I've not wanted anything to do with anyone in my family but the man I believed to be my father for decades, and Henry of course."

Green eyes glazed over. Regina would have sworn tears were going to come, but the windows into Emma quickly shut. Any time spent with her mother and Regina knew the girl had been taught that emotion was weakness.

"Fourteen, I was a few months shy of fifteen. July the third. I'd left my window open because it was ungodly hot in my room. I woke up and was going to my mom's room when Bae swooped in and took me. We'd had a fight, my mothers and I, that day. I left them with an argument. Baelfire, he - he hurt them in order to get me. My last memory of them is seeing them passed out and bloody on the castle floor. In order to stop me killing him, Bae knocked me out too. My moms will never forgive me."

Regina was up quickly, stepping in front of the distraught teen. She hesitated slightly before placing her hand on Emma's forearm. "Emma, mothers know that their children love them. Fights happen from time to time. You didn't choose to leave them. They know that. It's going to be okay. Once you see them again you'll see. Why don't you come sit down?"

Emma didn't even protest as Regina guided her into a chair and fetched her a glass of water.

"Pan wanted you to have a child to deliver him a heart. Why did he pick you?"

"Helloooo, I'm the definition of a lost kid. My birth mother threw me away. She didn't want me because of the mistakes _she_ made. My mom found me and tried her best. I love them both dearly. Pan thought he could mold my pain into being a perfect mate, delivering exactly what he wanted to be immortal."

"I'm sorry. I hate being related to them, I really do. Maleficent won't be happy to see me if I go down and attempt to free her. It isn't safe to go down to the basement. The elevator broke. It had a magic barrier around it so you can't poof in. I don't know how to get her out or I would have had someone try before."

"There is rock climbing and ropes in this world. Someone could be an anchor up here while I climb down. I'll ask David to do it."

"David as in Prince Charming, David?"

Emma shrugged. "She threw me away. Let her love the one who told her to do that. Let her love the evil son of King Ugly Face. It's her own punishment for not realizing her love is not indeed her love. I got to find my father and he loves me. So, this library, tell me more."

"Belle runs the library during the day. I may be the mayor, but I doubt I could get her to close for the day to let us use it. It'll have to be after close. Henry's always wanted to meet a dragon. Do you think he could come along?"

"If we are both in the library then Henry should either be with us or at the cabin. He is a wonderful boy full of imagination and creativity. It isn't wise to leave such a gift around alone. He has also been exhibiting questionable behaviour I'd expect from a naughty child. You may be mayor and former Evil Queen, but not everyone has the best intentions here. I consider him one of my own. I very much want him safe. Perhaps we could set up a schedule so that he's with you whenever you are free, and with us when you're occupied? I first met him wandering the woods alone."

Regina saw the point Emma was making. These were all people here who didn't exactly like her. The thought of someone hurting Henry was unbearable. She didn't want to give control of him to someone else, but it'd really be no different than what was going on now except that they'd both always know where Henry was.

"Fine, since you've been encouraging him to spend more time with me, and Baelfire is out of that house, I am willing to give formal scheduling a try. There won't be anymore naked or drunken adults wandering around for my son to see?"

"Perhaps, but we work hard to ensure that the littles never see anything inappropriate or scarring. If they do see something I don't want them to, we talk about it. We've spent so long being kept and abused. We were tortured long enough. I want them to be as educated as possible about everything in this realm when it's appropriate. Henry is taking an interest in people, and he and my kids are better off hearing things from me than the internet or on the television."

"Emma, I don't want to take your children away from you. Abigail and I thought, now don't be angry, but we thought that perhaps whenever you felt comfortable, there's a lot of people here looking for a child. We can't bring in outside children to adopt…." Regina trailed off to see how Emma was taking it in.

"You want me to give up my kids." Green eyes returned to a glare and the walls were instantly back up.

"Well, if you want to. I see you're a fabulous mother to them. It's just that there's so many of them, and we have so many people here wanting to adopt."

"They're _my_ kids, Madame Mayor. I've taken care of some of them for a over a decade. My kids are damaged. I'm certain Henry's told you we don't sleep much. Archie sees us all. I am all for strengthening the barrier around here so the Lost Boys don't come. It'd help immensely. I love my kids. You understand why I can't just give them away, right?"

"Emma, you are not your mo-" She caught Emma's hardened glare. "You're not Snow White. I'm not saying to adopt them out now or even a month from now. Just consider it. Do it on your terms. Ask the children what they want. If they are interested, perhaps hold seminars to train people how to deal with night terrors and panic 've been through a lot too. When do you get to relax? Who looks after you when you're looking after the kids?"

"My mom will. I mean it'd be a bit weird to be crushing on your daughter wouldn't it?"

Regina blushed. "You heard that?"

"It's nice to know I wasn't hated by everyone for merely existing. We'll address your feelings about me after I get my mom back."

"There's no way Maleficent will allow you to see me. I knew Operation Birdbrain was dumb."

"Operation Birdbrain? Mom has never prevented me doing something that made me happy. I mean you're giving me back to her. I could never have had a safe place to come to if you hadn't created this town and brought her here. It'd be better though if my mama was here as well. Do you know where she is?"

"I don't. I'm sorry. I, we could look for her during the time it takes to get the climbing gear here. Operation Birdbrain is what Henry and Kathryn call their mission to get us together. I've been trying to 'run into' you for weeks now."

Emma laughed. "Oh I know! Henry tells me every time you try. I've purposely been avoiding you. You _did_ insult my mothering skills. I also knew the questions that would arise after _you_ were the one seeing my battle wounds. I don't want to talk about that. I figured if you were as relentless as Henry in his pursuit of information that I'd never be left alone about it. I just want my moms. It's all I've ever wanted since I've been taken."

Regina frowned. So Emma didn't want her? "I see."

Oh no! Emma recognized the swirl of disappointment and rejection in chocolate eyes. That wasn't what she wanted at all. She struggled greatly to talk about herself. Emma had always valued privacy. Her feelings for the mysterious brunette had grown immensely through tales of pursuit from Kathryn and Henry. No one had ever put in this much effort for her before. The face off with the former Evil Queen had really flared up her desire to kiss the woman. She didn't want whatever they might have to end before Emma let it take off. She had to work quickly to remedy the hurt feelings she never wanted to be cause to again.

"That wasn't me rejecting you. You just know this is going to be complicated right? There's a lot to deal with right now. You wanted to destroy me a few days ago for thinking I wanted to steal Henry from you. Before you tell me that isn't true, Kat and Henry told me. Also, a mother knows when another mother feels threatened over her kid. This realm is still very new to us. I'm trying to deal with things I've gone through."

Pausing to take a breath, Emma continued. "Henry may like me now, but I'm not so sure he's going to like me when we're together and I'm no longer the fun escape. I treat him like my own, but he doesn't do chores. He doesn't follow my kid's schedule. I let him do what he pleases whereas my kids have a much more regimented day. My kids would have been in deep trouble for spying on people repeatedly. They know better. I do like you though, very much so."

"You really sure Maleficent will be okay with this?"

"We would merely be courting. It'd be no different than if you pursued me back home. I don't see why she'd say no. Mom promised the second I had a suitor that she'd become our shadows. Mama will be harder to please. She's going to question you like no tomorrow, then she's going to plan the wedding. Mama gets very excited about things. Perhaps you should enlist your own cavalry to even the field?'

"Oh, me and Aunt Kat will totally be mom's army."

Emma and Regina turned to stare down the boy. "Henry!" The boy blanched as both women scolded him. He knew he was in for it.

Regina surprised both Henry and Emma. "So… there's a festival coming about this weekend. Would you be interested in going with me and Henry? I'm sure the kids would love it."


	6. Chapter 6

A date! Emma was going on a date. Granted all the littles and Henry were going too, but she was going on a date with Regina. She was going on a date and her moms weren't here to help her. She always imagined them being able to help her pick what to wear, to meet her suitor and give a blessing. Emma honestly imagined this much differently, but she was actually having her first date at sixteen… or did it count as twenty six?

Lily walked into the room Emma shared with her, Milah, and Wendy whenever she was home. She noticed the clothes all over the floor before she noticed clothes currently flying out of the closet.

"Whoa! It's raining clothes. Let me go get my shopping bag!"

Emma poked her head out of the closet and Lily zeroed in on the tear tracks and frustration rolling off the blonde.

"Em, what's wrong?"

"Regina invited me, well us, on a date and I don't know what to wear. Moms are here to help me and I don't know what I'm doing. Does it count as a date if the kids will be there? Do I dress up or do I go casual? Am I supposed to kiss her? What is proper date etiquette? How do you kiss? There's so much I don't know! I just want my moms!"

Lily pulled Emma into a hug before stepping back and grabbing her upper arms. "This is what sisters are for, Emma. I've gone on lots of dates. So, first thing, where is it going to be?"

"The festival. Regina invited me and the littles to go with her and Henry to the festival. That counts as a date, yeah?"

"How did she ask you?"

"Uh, it went something like, 'there's a festival coming up. Would you like to go with me and Henry? The kids would love it too.' That's totally a date, right? Or am I reading that all wrong? I'm so reading this wrong. I need to cancel. What if she didn't mean a date date?"

Chuckling, Lily guided Emma to sit on the closest bed. "Yes, Emma, it's a date. She's trying to include the kids because they're important to you, and because if you had not wanted a date date, she could disguise it as a thing for the kids."

"Oh! Why would she think I'd say no?"

"Emma, you've been making her chase you around town for months. Despite being a queen and having to don a good mask, I'm sure she's just as afraid of rejection as you are."

"I want to go talk to mom. Help me pick an outfit so I can go."

Lily flipped through Emma's clothes and sighed. "Girl, your entire wardrobe is skinnies, band tees, tank tops, and plaid."

"So? They're comfortable."

"Yes, but they're not date material. You're lucky it's a festival. Festivals mean outdoor casual." Lily pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a pink and red plaid button up long sleeved shirt, and a low cut black tank top. She snapped and Emma was in the outfit.

"You're getting good. Mom will be proud. Do you want to go with me to talk to her?"

"No, this is your date. You're the one who needs to talk. When you get back we'll do your hair."

Emma poofed herself inside the elevator to the library. She sat down and stared at the gaping hole behind the elevator.

"Mama? You awake?"

A loud roar and the shooting of fire was Emma's answer.

"You know how I've been telling you about Regina? Well we've got a date soon. She invited the kids along because they're important to me. Lily said it was so she wouldn't feel rejected if I didn't want a real date with her. She picked out my clothes. I'm so nervous, Mommy. I wish you were out here to help me. I've no idea what I'm doing. What if she kisses me? Do I hold her hand? What does one do at a festival? Is it like our balls? I so want you to be up here with me. The climbing gear will be here soon. I hope you'll like Regina. She's been real good to me and the kids. I've got to go now. I'll be back after the date to tell you how it goes. I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

Lily vamped up Emma's curls when she returned before helping get the little kids ready. They were bouncing around in excitement. They'd never been to a festival either.

Regina showed up at the cabin with Henry at ten in the morning. She'd spent the morning pacing and ripping apart her closet, worried about what to wear. Henry had finally walked in and handed her a pair of jeans and a dark purple sweater. It was different than anything she'd ever worn in public before. She hoped Emma would like it.

The door flung open before Henry even reached the door. All the kids ran outside screaming in excitement. Regina stepped back, wide eyed at the unleashed mass of children. She'd yet to see them all together. Perhaps this was a horrendous idea.

"Children, rows. Now!"

Emma stepped out of the house with Lily and August. The children froze before quickly scrambling to form two rows of three, Marley running over to Emma to be picked up.

"Hey, sorry. They're a bit excited. We've never been to a festival before. I hope you don't mind a few recruits to help us keep up with them."

Regina's face fell a little as she took in the other two with Emma. Was this not a date?

"This is my sister, Lily. This is August. They've promised not to interfere too much. Lily says that festivals have rides, and these rides have limited seats and need an adult with them. We've got Marley and Jordan. Lily has Ella and Collin. August has Aeryn and Lucie. I hope that's okay. If it's not, I can totally think of something else."

Lily covered Emma's mouth with her hand. "She rambles when she's nervous. You'll have to excuse her. Emma's just trying to tell you that you're not responsible for all the monsters today. It's a date, and we will try not to interrupt or spy to report every detail to David or Maleficent."

Emma blushed hard and punched Lily in the shoulder. "Dude, so not cool!"

Regina laughed at the pair. They really did act like sisters."Sounds wonderful, now did you want to get going?"

"Did you want to walk? Otherwise I can transport us." Emma shrugged, unsure of what to do.

"While they have the energy, perhaps we should walk."

Emma produced the doughnut leash and each of the kids grabbed a ring.

Regina eyed the plastic rings connected by a thick rope. She was grateful she only had Henry to keep track of.

They approached the festival grounds a few miles from the cabin. Regina watched in amusement as everyone's eyes widened in awe.

"Don't even think about running off! Kids, to your appointment adult for the day." Emma eyed each of her kids, knowing they were about to take off without thought or concern for their safety.

Once Lily and August had their charges for the day, they smirked at Emma before taking off. Emma rolled her eyes at them. They were honestly so embarrassing.

Hansel and Gretel stood awkwardly next to Emma, looking around. "Ma? Is he here?"

"I don't see him, Gretel. Why don't you two come with me until he shows up?" Emma put her free arm around Gretel, knowing the kids were nervous about seeing their father again.

Regina bought three 100 ticket sheers and explained how the number next to a ride or game corresponded to how many you'd need for rides or games.

"Hansel, Henry, why don't you two pick first for a half hour and then it'll be Aeryn and Marley's turn."

They rose rides safe enough for Aeryn and Marley. The rides that Marley wasn't big enough for, Emma took her to play a game while

"You know, I could watch Marley while you joined the kids," Regina offered after noticing Emma looking longingly at a particularly violent rollercoaster the kids had gone on.

"Nah. I'm okay. My sunflower is particular about people, and I don't want to scare her by not being with her. Lily is going to take the children home after dinner, so we could ride whatever we wanted then."

Regina's eyes widened for a second at the implication before realizing Emma meant the rollercoasters.

Right before they were about to break for lunch and meet up with everyone else, Michael rushed over.

"You're late, Mr. Tillman."

"I know, and I apologize, Emma. I had a repair at the shop that took longer than expected and-"

Emma held up her hand for silence. "Your children may be a game to you, but I have taken care of them for twelve years. They were no nervous about meeting you again, hopeful and nervous. They were crushed when you didn't show up at the proper time. I expect you to make it up to them for the remainder of the day."

"They're _my_ kids!"

A feral growl sounded before Emma was nose to nose with the man. "Hansel and Gretel are _mine!_ They agreed to meet with you, not to move in with you. Where have you been the last twelve years? It hasn't been with us. Have you considered how to talk to Gretel about puberty? How about helping Hansel deal with bullies? Do you know their after school activities or their favourite subjects? Do you know what nightmares they have and how to calm them? What's Gretel's favourite lovie she insists she doesn't have anymore? You don't know these children, Mr. Tillman. I do. They're mine. This is simply to get to know one another on neutral ground."

Michael nodded. "Where are they?"

"They're finishing their ride with Henry and Aeryn. I expect them back at the entrance to the food stands at six sharp. I'll know if you try and leave with them, Mr. Tillman. If you think I'm scary now, I shall become your worst nightmare if you upset them."

Regina watched in shock and awe as Emma put Michael in his place. This was not a nervous teenager trying to play it cool on her first date. This Emma was full on mama bear 'I will destroy you if you hurt my babies'. It was the first time Emma's royal upbringing could be seen in the weight and absolute authority her words carried.

"Ma! Ma, can we -" Hansel came up short with Henry skidding and crashing into him from behind, unable to stop as suddenly as Hansel did.

"Hansel, Gretel, this is your father, Mr. Tillman. He's going to take you around now if that's alright."

Both children nodded, suddenly nervous and anxious all over again.

Emma hugged both of them, placing kisses on each of their foreheads. "Go on, have fun. You'll be alright. You can come find me at any time if you don't want to do this. We're meeting at the food stand at six for dinner."

Two sets of blue eyes stared back at Emma as their father guided them away towards a ride. The blonde sighed and ran a hand through her curls before turning to find four people intently staring at her.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan? If you'd like to follow them, we can."

"No, no. They'll be alright. If they're not, I'll know. I've trained them well if they feel they're in danger. It's okay. This is a good thing. It'll be good for them."

Regina raised an eyebrow. That little speech clearly meant for Emma more so than Hansel or Gretel.

Emma shrugged and picked up Marley when she tugged on her jeans. They made their way to the food stands and joined together for lunch at noon. After lunch they went on some of the younger themed rides for Marley before winding down the day with some games.

Marley delayed going home after dinner the longest, clinging to Emma and not wanting to say goodbye.

"Mama!" Marley whispered loud enough that everyone could hear, everyone pretending not to have heard.

"What, Mims?"

"She's very pretty. I think she likes you."

Emma blushed, and dared a quick glance over at Regina who suddenly had crimson colouring her face as well. She could hear Lily and August trying not to laugh.

"Yes, she is, and I hope so. Wanna hear a secret?" Marley nodded. "I like her too."

Hazel eyes went wide as Marley leaned back, mouth open. "Me won't tell. All the knights kiss their princesses if they like them. Is she going to kiss you?"

"Maybe, but I know someone who needs to go home and get ready for bed."

"Is it me?"

Emma laughed. "Yes, baby, it's you. Lily and Auggie are going to get you ready for bed tonight. I'll be home later."

"I be waiting. Don't be late, missy. I my eye on you." Marley wagged her finger at Emma, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"Okay, you do that. I promise I won't be too late. I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

She gave Marley a kiss before handing her off to Lily. "If she becomes too much, just text me. Hopefully the day wore her out though."

"No problem, Em. Have fun." Lily winked at Emma, who did her best to ignore her as she said goodbye to her kids again. Henry stepped over into the group as Lily poofed them home.

"I thought he was spending the rest of the night?" Emma's confusion clear on her face.

"He, uh, he said something about Operation Birdbrain and to have fun. I'm sorry. We can leave if you'd rather."

"I believe you owe me a few rides, Madame Mayor."

Brown eyes widened and Emma realized her mistake yet again. "The coasters, oh gods. I am not easy, I swear. I tend to say the wrong thing a lot. Ugh. Stupid me!"

"Emma, it's alright. I think you were most interested in the Screaming Tornado. Let's go, dear."

Night quickly came, and with it all the lights Emma thought it was even cooler exploring the festival in the dark. She dragged Regina to every ride she'd missed having to keep watch of Marley. The best part was holding tight to Regina's hand during every ride. She hasn't quite figured out if holding hands off rides was allowed, so it was a great excuse for her.

Regina insisted they ride the ferris wheel as their last ride. She slipped the operator a $10 to have them stopped at the very top. The look on Emma's face was worth it.

"You can see all of Storybrooke from up here. It's really quite beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."

Brown eyes turned to meet green in the dark, and Regina had to let out a small chuckle at how corny that line was. Emma didn't know this world's pickup lines, so she assumed it was genuine. Today had been great. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want Emma to pick up and keep making her play chase. slowly but surely the cart came to rest at the ground, opening to let them out.

"We still have some tickets left. Would you like to play a game?"

"Sure. I saw this bear at the balloon game that you have to pop with those tiny knives. I think I'd like to play that."

"Those are darts, dear. Who knew you'd like pink?" Regina teased, sliding her arm around Emma's shoulders and pulling her in closer. She knew just the bear Emma was referring to. It was rose colored pink with lighter pink crowns patterned all over it.

"It reminds me of my mama. I have never had a bear before."

Regina knew she absolutely had to win the bear for her now. It would always be a reminder of this perfect day they'd had together. Hopefully it'd be the first of many, many dates.

Together they walked over to the game booth and handed the runner their tickets. Emma stared at the dart, turning it this way and that, trying to figure out its purpose. Regina stepped up behind her, pressing their bodies together as she pulled Emma's wrist back.

"You aim and throw it, almost like your arm is the bow and the dart the arrow."

Emma shivered as Regina whispered the instructions in her ear. It was difficult to concentrate on the dart when soft curves were molded to her back. Instinct told her to turn around and kiss Regina. Logic warred with instinct and told her to run.

Regina helped Emma throw the first few darts until balloons started popping. She reluctantly stepped over to her own pile of darts and began popping the tiny neon balloons with ease. Her mind warred between taking it slow and just taking Emma. 'After the first date, Mills. You can woo her pants off after the first date,' she thought to herself.

The game master handed them each a tiny prize. Emma looked at the bear hanging from the top wall longingly before looking at the tiny blue duck plush in her hand, shrugging. Regina raised an eyebrow in question at the runner.

"Look, the game doesn't have special rules for you just because you're the mayor. Those are what you earned. You're welcome to try again for a bigger prize."

The brunette glared as she slammed down more tickets on the counter. She kept playing, racking up small prizes until she was out of tickets.

"Regina, it's okay. The duck is cute. We're out off tickets. Let's just go. We can take a walk or something."

"No, Emma! I'm getting that bear. Take my wallet and go buy some more tickets. I'm going to keep playing here."

Emma sighed, wishing she hadn't mentioned the bear. Regina had spent enough money on her and the kids today. She felt bad that she was the reason more money was being wasted on a clearly fixed game.

Regina handed over the entire sheet of tickets Emma had brought her, not stopping until the game master handed down the bear. Regina promptly handed it to Emma.

"A princess bear for a princess."

"Thank you! You really didn't have to. That was a lot of money."

Linking their hands together, Regina began to walk aimlessly around the grounds with Emma. "You're worth it, Emma. I'd have spent twice as much if that's what it took. I'm sure Dillon was simply enacting some revenge on me."

"Why? What happened?"

Regina turned to look at Emma. People normally asked or demanded to know what _she_ did. People automatically assumed everything bad was her fault. The fact that Emma asked what happened versus blaming her proved that she was special.

"One of my guards upset an ogre. As he was fleeing, the ogre flattened Dillon's farm and house, narrowly missing his wife as well."

"That's hardly your fault. It wasn't you pissing off a monster. People shouldn't blame you like that."

Without a second though, Regina turned and fully intended to plant her lips on Emma's cheek. The silence, however, had Emma turning to look at Regina. Their lips connected, pressing firmly against one another. Eyelids fluttered closed, and fingers grabbed for purchase. Emma looked her arms around Regina's neck. Regina's hands threaded through curls, holding the blonde in place, not that she had any intentions of moving.

Neither saw the burst of shimmering light that exploded and spread across the town as they continued to kiss. They were too lost in each other. When they finally separated, a decent sized crowd had gathered, gaping at them.

"This isn't a performance piece. Return to what you were doing!"

Emma blushed and ducked her head. "That was… wow! Is it always like that?"

"No, Miss Swan. That was something extraordinary. We were, I haven't had a kiss like that in…."

Emma peered up at her as Regina trailed off, noting the sad look in near black eyes now.

"Can we do that again sometime?"

Chuckling, Regina nodded. "I'd like that."

"Emma? Emma is that you? What are you doing with my daughter?"

Regina and Emma jumped, turning to face the voice. A short auburn haired woman in a tattered pink dress stood next to a tall woman wearing all black, sword at the ready.

"Mama?"


	7. Chapter 7

hey, sorry this is late. i had half a chapter ready for wednesday but around 5am i decided i absolutely didn't like it, and i couldn't deliver work i wasn't happy with so i spent ages rewriting. i hope you enjoy this.

 **ESESES**

" _Mama?"_

Emma's jaw dropped. Standing a few feet away was her auburn haired mother and her aunt. Their clothes were dirty and torn. Emma had never seen her mama looking anything short of impeccable.

"Pinch me, I'm seeing shit."

Regina smirked before pinching Emma's bicep hard.

"Ow! The hell, Regina?"

"Your mother and her bodyguard are here."

"That's my aunt, Mulan. She's our best guard, and mama's best friend."

Aurora walked over quickly to Emma, pulling her into a hug before stepping back to study her. Same eyes, same freckle pattern, her hair was longer and she looked like she needed several good meals, but this was her Emma.

"How? What? I mean, Emma!"

"Mama, I missed you! I will explain everything, I promise, but can it wait until the morning? I'm sort of, well, I'm on a date, and I really want to finish it. Please!"

"Seems to me having your face mauled off is an ending."

Emma ignored her aunt and put on her best puppy dog face. She knew her mama never failed to fall for sad green eyes and a pouty bottom lip.

Aurora gave the brunette with her daughter a cursory assessment. At least Emma had good taste. She'd waited twelve years to see Emma again. The lip, the lip and the sad green eyes were her weakness. A few hours more wouldn't hurt if it made Emma happy.

"I live in the house by the park near the woods. I expect you there at two past sunrise."

"I will be there at sunrise. I will bring some guests. Love you, mama!"

Emma pulled her mother into a tight hug before stepping back.

"Love you too, sunflower, til all the stars fall."

Aurora watched her daughter link hands with the brunette and walk away. She had mixed feelings about the former queen in general. She had no idea how to deal with Emma dating her.

"Mulan, follow them. Make sure Emma doesn't see you."

"So, what would you like to do now? I've some time before the children summon me home."

"We've done all the fair has to offer. Would you like to get an ice cream at Any Given Sundae and then walk the docks?"

"Iced cream?"

Regina's eyes widened in shock. Emma didn't know what ice cream was?

"Trust me, you'll love it. It's a frozen dessert."

The brunette led Emma to the ice cream shop. Despite the late hour, it was still open. Regina didn't like the way the owner lit up at seeing Emma. There was no recognition in green eyes, so she knew Emma had no idea who she was. Mystery for another time though.

"Two single scoop pumpkin spice cones, please."

Ingrid stared at Emma. This was the sister that the Sorcerer had promised her! She could feel it in her bones. Ignoring the mayor, Ingrid focused her smile on Emma. She scooped up a sample spoon and held it out to Emma.

"This is my new one. It's peanut butter chocolate swirl. Tell me what you think."

Emma took the spoon and ate a tiny bit before offering the rest to Regina. She waited for Regina's appraisal, her focus on the pink tongue curling around the spoon.

"A bit too much peanut butter, but this combination tends to do well. Have you considered putting Reese's cups in them?"

Regina took the pumpkin cones offered and led Emma out of the shop. The older blonde had her instincts screaming, but she didn't know why. She just knew she had to get Emma away from her.

Emma took a chance again and grabbed Regina's free hand, interlacing their fingers. So far she hadn't gotten slapped or told no for holding hands, so Emma hoped that was a good sign.

They walked down to the docks holding hands the entire way. Regina wasn't normally one for affectionate displays. Only Henry got this side of her, but holding Emma's hand made her smile and warmth settle in her belly. Emma didn't seem to mind holding hands so she was going to milk it for all she could.

The brunette was surprised when Emma started pointing out constellations to her. It was rather tried to focus on the stars, but watching Emma eat her ice cream cone was far too enticing.

Emma noticed out of her peripheral that Regina was focused on her tongue. Maybe she could have some fun with this, see how far she could push it.

She paused her explanation behind the Pegasus constellation to curl her tongue around the pumpkin flavoured treat, smirking when the little gasp rang in her ears. Emma kept it up until nothing was left of the dessert.

"That one there is the kissing star."

Regina's eyes snapped to the sky, trying to see what Emma was talking about. Peals of laughter brought attention back to Emma.

"I have my own kissing star."

"Oh yeah? Where would that be?"

"Here." Regina tapped Emma's lips, smirking when Emma pressed a kiss to her finger.

"I, um, is it okay if I kiss you again? Lily said you have to always ask permission."

"Lily is a smart woman."

Regina leaned in and pressed her lips to Emma's, daring to let her tongue trace along Emma's bottom lip. She pulled back when Emma gasped, resting her forehead against the blonde's.

Slow. This was all about slow and doing things right. Taking a few deep breaths, regina pulled back to stare into lust darkened green eyes.

"I think now is a good time to call it a night, before we go too far."

Emma was bursting with joy. Regina, beautiful and sophisticated 'I can and did have anyone I wanted' Mills wanted to go further with her. She wanted Emma for more than just her body. This was so awesome!

"Do you have to go? Sunrise by sea is the second most gorgeous thing I've ever witnessed."

"Second. What is the first?"

"Your smile."

"Regina blushed as she looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Miss Swan -"

"Don't Miss Swan me right now. We had an awesome date. Save that for when I'm in trouble."

"Very well, Emma. I appreciate that you think my smile is number one."

"You smile all the time. It's just, I can see that it's forced for most people. I've seen you look at Henry. Your entire face lights up when you smile at him. Your eyes sparkle. The mask no one else sees slips just a little. That's the smile that is best. You smiled like that today, so I hope I made you happy too."

For once, Regina was at a complete loss for words. Emma had given her one of the sweetest compliments all while stripping her bare.

"I, I, um," Regina paused to clear her throat. "I had a marvelous day, Miss S- Emma, I had a marvelous day, Emma."

Emma beamed a smile at her. If joy were contagious, Emma would have infected the entire town.

"Thank you for today. It was one of the best days I've had in over a decade. Maybe we could do it again some time? The date I mean. The kiss too, but the date. Both."

"I'd like that, Emma. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. We'll talk soon?"

"I know where you live, Madame Mayor."

"Indeed you do, dear. I really need to get going before this bench becomes witness to public indecency."

With a flash of purple smoke, Regina was gone. Mulan watched Emma's face break into a megawatt grin as her niece squealed in excitement and twirled around. She wasn't prepared for the plume of silver smoke disappearing Emma.

Emma poofed herself to the elevator and plopped down, hugging the bear to her chest.

"Mom, guess what! She kissed me! I mean, we kissed! We spent the whole day together. She likes my kids, Mom! I forgot what fun was like. they had these things called rollercoasters. They're mechanical carriages that can go high up in the air and drop fast. Some even go upside down. Regina was so patient with me. The kids went on every ride, more than twice!"

The blonde paused to take a breath and smile into the darkness.

"She paid for most of the tickets. I have a lot of littles. I can't believe she was beyond amazing! I got to hold her hand. It wasn't sweaty like one of the guys or sticky like the kids. Her hand was soft and warm. She taught me to throw darts. They're like tiny flying knives. She spent so much money on that game winning me a bear I liked all because the guy who ran that game hates her. It wasn't even her fault her knights acted on their own accord. We got ice cream and sat by the docks."

Fire shot up through the hole in the floor.

"I know, I know! People suck. So, we went on the ferris wheel and I held her hand and we could see the whole town from the top. Everything was all lit up down below and the stars shone so bright up top. It was so romantic. She kissed me, Mom! Regina Mills kissed _me!_ We kissed again at the docks and she told me she had to go before things went too far. That means she wants more than my body right? That's totally what it means. I hope that is what it means. Kissing her, I've never felt anything that…. magical before! I could have died happily in that moment."

Emma examined her bear. "Oh, and I found Mama and Auntie. I'm taking Lily, Marley, and Gretel to see her in the morning. I found them, Mommy! I can't wait until I can come rescue you too. I've so many questions on courting."

She stayed for ten more minutes before going home. Emma was tackled to her bed the instant she materialized in her room.

"Lily? What the hell?"

"So? How'd it go? AWe, did Regina win you the bear? Tell me everything!"

"Seriously? Okay, so first we went on the spinning ride of death and then we fireballed four food vendors, and then we ate chimera kebabs."

Lily smacked her arm. "Emma!"

"Alright, well, we went on the ferris wheel. Did you know how romantic that moving circle carriage is? she spent like our whole grocery budget to get me this bear I really wanted because the game runner was being mean to her. We got ice cream from this weird lady and sat on the dock looking at the stars."

"Did she kiss you?"

Emma blushed and bit her bottom lip, nodding.

"We kissed after she got me the bear. Kissing Regina, nothing has ever felt so amazing! It was like every sense in my body exploded at once. Is that normal?"

"Is sending half the town into a blackout because you kissed someone normal? Absolutely not!"

Lily and Emma turned to stare at Milah.

"What?"

"Emma, seriously! You kissed Regina. Did you not feel the shockwave you sent through the town?"

"No. I was kind of busy, you know, kissing."

"Wait, Emma is the reason we all got hit with that rainbow beam?"

"It wasn't a rainbow beam. It was magic, ancient and powerful magic almost as old as Maleficent."

"Hey! That's my mom!"

Milah looked between the two.

"You realize you just did that freaky sister thing where you say the same thing at the same time."

Emma smiled over at Lily and giggled. She wasn't sure how she felt about sharing her moms with Lily, but she couldn't deny that despite the awkwardness most the time, Lily was a great sister.

"What did I do exactly?"

"You found your true love, little one. It's not very common. Your parents would have had it if things had worked out. You know you're going to be the focus of the entire town now."

The blonde's nose scrunched up. "I want to be nothing like _her_. She didn't deserve David. She doesn't deserve the life she was now. I don't want to be like her."

"Snow never got true love. She got a poor imitation. True love, Emma, do you know how rare that is?"

"Uh, no. This isn't some fairytale shit. I'm me. Did you suddenly hit your head and not remember my story?"

"Ems, we are fairytales. People may not know about us in this realm or whatever the term is called, but we are fairytales. Real fairytales seem to be shitty for royals. Your birth mother is Snow freaking White. My mother is Maleficent. Your mother threw me into a portal and you into a tree. Now we share parents. I'm a goddamn dragon, Emma! We've had really shitty lives, but right now we've got each other. We've got our mom. You've found love. Just roll with it. You _like_ Regina! Are you going to let someone as insignificant as Snow White let you throw that away?"

"Ugh, noooo! Regina is so amazing. I just don't want to be like _her_ at all! Why is the town going to stalk me now?"

"We _are_ fairytales, Emma. True love cannot be brewed up in a potion. No matter how hard my idiot ex husband tries, it can't be artificially created. That reminds me, do not make any deals with him. Do not give him your hair. Stay away from him. Anyways, do you know what fairytales need to exist?"

"Mating and food?"

Lily fell back on the bed laughing as Emma shrugged.

"No, you sass. Fairytales need faith, hope, and magic."

"Is this some Disney shit about that green flea?"

"No, Emma. We need magic to keep existing. True love is the strongest, rarest magic. Your moms have it if that makes you feel better about it. The magic is very powerful. It gives people hope for the future, keeps them believing that anything is possible. The more fairytales have hope, the stronger belief in magic is in non fairytale people. We need them to believe in us."

"Why?"

Milah sighed.

"Did you get any tutoring in the Enchanted Forest? We need them to believe to keep us immortal. Do you honestly think everyone here is actually the age they appear?"

Emma and Lily frowned, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh, yeah actually I did."

"How old are these people?"

Milah rolled her eyes at them. Utterly clueless children.

"We're centuries old. Maleficent is the oldest one of us all aside from Merlin. It used to be a lot easier. More people believed in the spiritual, believed that magic existed. True love wasn't needed to keep us going."

"How are people all different ages then?"

"It's magic. The only one who truly knows is the Sorcerer. No one has ever met him though. People randomly stop aging whenever. We are immortal. The only way to die is sickness brought from another realm or murder."

"So people are going to be obsessing over me and stalking me because Regina and I have magic?"

"You have magic together. True love is going to keep everyone alive. They are going to want to ensure that it happens."

Emma felt her chest tighten, it getting harder to breathe.

"They're never going to leave me alone. All hours of the day random people are going to be stalking me. I, I can't."

Lily pulled Emma into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Just breathe. Breathe for me. In and out. Slowly. Shh, I'll make sure they don't bother you. Breathe with me."

The brunette hated when her sister had panic attacks. The sheer mention of potential contact had Emma freaking out. She'd had more than a few when Regina had first tried stalking her to 'accidentally' talk to her. Lily wished she could roast Pan alive in the afterlife.

Gretel burst into the room as Emma was calming down again. She ignored the warning glare the two brunettes were throwing at her and launched herself at Emma.

"Mama, don't make me go with him! I don't want to! I want to stay with you!"

"You don't have to go anywhere with him if you don't want to. I just wanted you to see him. I was pressured into you and your brother seeing him. You never have to again if you don't want."

"Hansel wants to see him again. He's already talking about going to stay there. I just can't!"

Emma held Gretel as she cried. She understood the dilemma. It was one she was about to face with her own mother. She loved her moms very much, but she couldn't imagine going back to live with them, at least not right now.

"Let your brother make his own decisions, Gretel. You can't force him to stay if he doesn't want to be here. You, you're more than welcome to stay. You know this."

"Promise?"

"I promise. How would you like to come with me and Lily to meet one of my mothers in a few hours?"

"The dragon or the princess?"

"Aurora is a queen. She became a queen the second she married my mom."

"So Maleficent is a queen too?"

"Yes, I suppose. Mama was a princess. She inherited her mother's throne and married my mom. She became queen after that. Mom is more like her sappy knight who could burn you to dust if you anger her or threaten her family."

"Am I her family?"

"Yes, Gretel. You're mine, therefore she's going to give you a dragon bath and declare you family too."

Lily and Gretel scrunched up their noses in disgust.

"A dragon bath? Am I going to be getting one of these?"

"Mom is pretty territorial. I'd be surprised if anyone in the house escaped it. It wasn't weird growing up. It's just what mom did. I didn't know other kids didn't do that until I was taken. You cannot escape the bath, Lily. She's your mom. She'll find you."

"I thought you found me."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want me to go dragon on you? Mom taught me. The littles know what a dragon bath is. They're _my_ kids. You're not mine to claim. Mom might get mad at us."

"You dragon bathed all the kids?"

Emma shrugged. "Gretel and Hansel escaped me, but the rest? Yes I did. You keep your clothes on. It's not a weird thing. It's a mom thing, and you're a part of this family now, Lily. It's in your DNA. You kind of have to."

"If I stay with you, are you gonna do that to me?"

Emma twirled a piece of Gretel's blonde hair around her finger.

"Depends on what you want. If you want me to I will. You realize that means you're mine, right? It's the same as someone putting a magical stamp on you. No other animal will scent you. It's a death wish if they do."

"What if another dragon scents me?"

"Lily, if another dragon scents you, they're either looking to mate or are declaring war. There are things mom doesn't play around about, and her babies are one of them."

"Is that why the kids all smell cinnamony?"

Emma shrugged.

"That's why you smell like roses after a long run on a summer day? How'd your stamp get worn off?"

Milah stepped in, noticing how Emma;s face had turned ashen at the question. Some things Emma never talked about. This was one of them.

"This kiss, tell us more. Details, girl!"

 **ESESES**

Across town, Kathryn was waiting for Regina when she poofed into her kitchen.

"Regina!"

Regina jumped and placed a hand on her chest.

"Miss Midas! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Can I help you with something?"

"Tell me about the kiss."

"What kiss?"

A blonde brow arched as lips pursed.

"How'd you know?"

"Honestly? Regina, the entire town knows. You knocked out half the town's electricity."

Brown eyes widened at the news.

"You mean?"

"Yes, you and Emma share true love. Even if you're just starting to date, it's there. People are very excited about it. I believe they're already betting on baby names and dates."

"Oh no!"

"Oh, yes! Now tell me how it was! How'd the rest of the date go?"

"Emma has panic attacks when people keep tabs on her, make her feel watched."

"You mean like you did?"

"I caused her some, yes. I have to warn her before the entire town follows her around and sends her to the hospital."

"Relax, Regina. I'm sure she's got the older ones in her house to tell her all about it. You need to tell me about your date."

Lily, August, and all the children were there."

"You invited them, and I'm sure Emma was grateful for the extra help."

"Yes, they were helpful, but I thought it wasn't a date until she split us up into groups so that August and Lily were gone with most the kids."

"Henry texted me that you went on every ride. I can't believe I missed that."

"Well, you did dear. We had five kids with us. It's not like we were alone. The kids dragged us on every ride. We played games. They all won little prizes. Lily and August took them home after dinner."

"You can't stop there. How did you get kissed? What happened after the kids left?"

"She's got good hands."

Kat's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Regina, you didn't! She's, this was her first date. Please tell me you at least remember how courting works."

"We date here, Kathryn. It's not called courting."

"That may be, but you've got a medieval princess as your love. She doesn't know this world. Courting properly is all she knows. You can't just take her to bed."

"We didn't! I meant her hands are both soft and calloused. It was strange, but nice. We just held hands. Don't give me that look. This isn't the latest scandal."

"Regina Mills, are you telling me you held hands voluntarily and liked it? Do you realize what Emma must think?"

"No. I haven't the slightest clue what she made of holding hands."

"You have a reputation that even Emma knows of. Do you realize what a big deal not taking her, holding her hand instead is going to do to her confidence, to her ego?"

"I just held her hand. We didn't sign wedding invitations. Emma was perfectly content with holding hands. We both enjoyed it."

"The girl that hasn't tolerated anyone besides her kids within a one foot bubble around her let you hold hands. You should be honoured."

Regina mused on that fact for a few minutes, nursing the coffee cup in her hands.

"Tell me about the rest of your date! I need to hear all about it!"

"I took her on the ferris wheel, paid to have us stopped at the top for ten minutes. Emma loved it!"

"Very romantic! I like, I like. Then what? Did you kiss atop the wheel?"

"No, then we played a game. I taught her how to throw darts. Dillon made me spend nearly $200, but I finally won Emma the princess bear she wanted."

"Please tell me that warranted a kiss."

Regina nodded, blushing a bit as she smirked at her best friend.

"Her mother showed up right after, and I thought it'd be the end of our date for sure. Emma _chose_ to spend time with me though. She chose me over her mom."

"Maleficent got out? How?"

"No, the other one. Aurora and her bodyguard Mulan."

"So, how was the kiss? Was there tongue? What did the queen think about her kiss?"

"I'm not the Evil Queen anymore!"

"True, dear, but we both know she likes to visit every now and then. I know she had an opinion on it."

"It was the best thing I've ever experienced outside of having Henry in my life. I felt that kiss in every fiber of my being. I've never, not even with…"

Kat reached out and squeezed Regina's hand.

"Your first love will always be special, Regina. Look at it this way, you're Emma's first love and her true love."

"I took her for ice cream after we left the fair. We sat on the docks, and she pointed out constellations as I stared at her cone. If I hadn't promised myself to take it slow with Emma, the bench would have been christened."

"A public bench? You want your first time together to be out in public for everyone to stare at? Need I remind you that royalty is a bit more refined than that?"

"Yes, well, we kissed some more, and then I had to leave before I got out of control."

"That's so cute! Are you seeing her again? Did you make definitive plans?"

"Not definitive plans, no, but we both agreed to go on another date."

"Good, because the town won't let you two fall apart. People won't live off strained belief alone anymore. The shit with Snow will never happen again."

"People are going to respect our privacy or I will roast one as example."

Kat rolled her eyes. She knew Regina would fireball someone, was probably itching too, but hopefully it'd only take a threat from the Evil Queen to set them right. Regina may try to hide that part of herself away, but Kat knew she hadn't gone far when needed. Mostly she was excited at how successful Operation Birdbrain was going.

 **ESESES**

Bright and early Emma showed up at her mama's house with Lily, Gretel, and Marley. She wasn't surprised when her aunt answered the door. Everyone else was though.

"You're real? Are you and my mother's wife having an affair or something?"

Mulan shot a questioning glance at Emma.

"Auntie, this is Lily. She's mom's daughter."

"Ah, okay then. Princess Lily, no, I am not having an affair with the queen. I have not forgotten that your mother is a dragon who can murder me by sneezing. I have feelings for another. I am simply the queen's best friend and personal knight."

"Mulan, move over and let my baby in the house!"

Marley tugged on Emma's pants until she was picked up.

"Mama, is that really Princess Rory?"

"Yes, sweetheart, but she's a queen now. She has been since before I was born. Did you want to go say hi?"

Aurora had been Marley's favourite princess movie since she was two. Emma's tales of her mama only fostered that love. Emma couldn't have been more proud that her baby was infatuated with her mama.

"Emma, you have a child?"

"I have eight, actually. Gretel over here is one of them. This one is your biggest fan. Her name is Marley."

Aurora looked torn between demanding answers and appraising the children. The older girl looked a lot like Emma, blonde hair and blue eyes. They could pass as sisters. The little girl in Emma's arms had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Both were beautiful.

"Hello, girls. It's nice to meet you!"

Marley hid her face in Emma's neck at the attention from her favourite princess. Gretel smiled and stepped closer to Emma.

"Don't be afraid. Mama doesn't bite."

"Emma, how?"

"We escaped Neverland and we returned what kids were gone short enough time to go home not having aged. The ones that couldn't go home, we kept. I've been taking care of them for a long time, some for twelve years."

"You're from Hansel and Gretel then?"

Gretel nodded. "He's my brother."

"Mama, this is Lily. I found her for us."

Aurora's attention snapped to the dark haired woman behind Emma. She may not look a thing like either her or Mal, but if she was Maleficent's daughter, she couldn't be more happy to have her home. Immediately she hugged her, smelling the magic on the woman.

"I can dragon out if you'd like proof."

"No, no. That's quite okay. If Emma says you are my wife's daughter then you are. Welcome home, Lily."

Lily's cheeks reddened as she nodded again.

Aurora pulled Emma into a tight hug, Marley between them. She pulled back some, smelling Marley's hair.

"You bathed them."

"They're my children."

"I need to find your mother. She's going to have a field day with this. You don't smell like her anymore. I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Mama. Mom already knows about the kids. I tell her about them all the time."

"Your mom is here? Where? I've been looking for her for twelve years!"

"Don't be mad. Hear me out first."

Turquoise eyes narrowed warily on Emma, waiting for her to continue.

"You know Regina, right? Like back home Regina?"

"I know her, yes."

"Right, so she cast the curse to bring everyone here. Mom was her friend before you two got serious. Regina didn't want to be alone so she sort of trapped mom here as a dragon in the basement of the library."

"She what?"

"Don't get mad! We ordered the tools we need to get her out. Regina was a different person then. She didn't even know you and mom were an item. That's how long ago it was. You know what home is like now. I watched the land waste after everyone was gone. If mom had been there, she'd have died. Please, just don't be mad."

"I'm a little mad, Emma. She could have told me. You've talked to her?"

"Yeah! I talk to her all the time. She said I could go on a date with Regina."

"You asked a dragon and she answered in a manner you understood?"

"Why do you mock me, Auntie? Mom and I set up a system years ago. We understand each other. She said I could go. Lily helped me get ready. I wished it was you and mom though. Is courting the same here as back home?"

"Emma, it's just called dating here. No one puts enough effort into it to call if courting in this realm. Regina might, since she's royalty, but it's very different than home. You might be in for a rude shock."

"How am I supposed to know about dating, courting, whatever? Mom only told me stuff about kissing that is entirely unrefined to talk about. Lily doesn't know about home so she doesn't know how to compare the two. Do you?"

"We will go over rules later. Right now I want to hear about these children of yours and get to know Lily. When we're alone we will talk too."

Emma groaned, not ready or wanting to talk about the past again, or tell her mother the terrible things she'd done, been forced to do.

Lily decided she liked Aurora ten minutes into their conversation. She wasn't at all like she'd expected. This woman listened to her, accepted her. She finally felt loved in her life by someone she could call a parent….someday. The whole parents thing was still iffy to her, but Aurora she could deal with.

Gretel mostly tried to stick to stories about the past two years instead of ones about Neverland or her life in the Enchanted Forest. She didn't know this strange woman. Emma may love her, but Gretel found her a bit too nosey and enthusiastic. She wasn't comfortable with her, yet.

Marley saved them all awkward conversation by switching from shy mode to overeager child, climbing into Aurora's lap and firing off question after question.

Emma thanked the Fates she had Marley. If she was supposed to be everyone else's savior, Marley was definitely hers. Countless times Emma had thought of giving up, of ending things so she wouldn't have to deal with it all anymore. Hundreds of awkward or difficult situations, Marley always found a way to bring Emma back, to calm her.

It was lunchtime when they left the mansion. Emma promised to come back later and bring her to the library, and to talk. She was absolutely dreading it. She knew she couldn't avoid it forever, but maybe her mama would be put off wanting to talk if she kept bringing her kids around as a diversion. One could hope.


	8. Chapter 8

mostly unbetaed. all mistakes are my own.

 **ESESES**

Emma sat on the floor of the elevator shaft, legs dangling over the side. She just wanted her mom with her.

"I'm scared, Mommy. Mama keeps trying to talk. What if she doesn't want me anymore because of the horrible things I've done? What if I'm too damaged for her to love anymore? What if _you_ don't want me anymore? My kids are cute, but they're not going to distract her forever. What do I do?"

A small roar erupted from the basement.

"You say that now, but you don't know what I've done. You don't know what I've seen. I've done so many bad things since I've been gone. Even if I didn't have a choice." She decided to change topics. "Did you know that _**she**_ was here? She has a new kid, one she kept. He looks just like her."

Fire shot across the bottom of the opening.

"You talking to mom?"

Emma turned to face Lily as the brunette plopped down next to her. "Yeah, I just needed to talk to her."

Lily wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her close. "I figured out what you were doing when you dragged me to meet Aurora."

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"It's a tactic I've used in the past. You can't lie to me. I know all the tricks. If Aurora can accept me and my past, she can accept you, Emma. She loves you. It shows in her face, her body language. Trust me, I'm an expert on reading people."

"I kidnapped children, Lily. I murdered people. Co - Cor-, I, she -" Emma choked up and looked away, angrily wiping at her eyes.

"You did what you had to do to survive. It's an ugly battle, Emma, either you or them. Those kids love you with everything they have. I've done a lot of bad shit too. Some of which I told Aurora to test her out. She still invites me over for meals all the time. She still hugs me and tells me she's happy to have me home finally. Emma, she's going to be okay with whatever happened. She's one of the good ones."

"I'm not good anymore though. Mama has only known me as her good little princess. I, what if she can't handle what I've done? What if the nightmares or the panic is too much? What if mom doesn't want me anymore?"

Lily cut off her sister's rant. "Emma, you're not listening to me. Your mom loves you, no matter what. You could probably gut her in the town square and she'd still love you. Talk to them. Aurora thinks she's done something wrong that you keep running away from her. It's going to be fine."

"Maybe, but what if -"

"No, Emma. No more what ifs. You could wind yourself into the ground if worry about what ifs. Your mom is here, Emma. You'll only get past your fears if you face them."

"Mama is the poster woman for good. I'd rather wait for Mom to be free. It's less terrifying talking to her than it is to Mama."

Neither heard the soft footsteps approach. They didn't notice that they were being watched until a voice spoke from behind them. "Emma, baby, I love you. I know your heart. Nothing you've done or will do will ever make that change."

Emma jumped and spun to face her mama. "When did you become a bandit?"

"Don't change the subject, Emma. I know you. You wouldn't hurt anyone else unless forced. You're a true royal pacifist. You prefer to talk if possible. The things I know about Pan, baby, you don't have to be afraid of me. I just want to talk. I want to know what you've been up to. I want to help, Emma."

"What if you can't help? What if I'm beyond it?"

"Oh, Emma! I understand you've been through a lot, but there's nothing you can't come back from. You've just got to let people help you."

"The cabin goes to see Archie on Thursday. He blocked out his whole day for us."

"Do you talk to him? Ah-ah, I'm not talking about surface things, Emma, or asking how your kids are. I'm asking if you share the things you're afraid to talk about with him."

Green eyes rolled before staring at her mama. "Obviously not. We made a pact. No one would understand."

"Who made a pact? What wouldn't anyone understand?"

Emma shook her head and Lily offered a small smile before looking up at Aurora. "I think Emma is talking about the older kids in the house. They only talk to each other."

Aurora nodded. "That's your decision, baby. I'm here if you want. Mom is here. This, this woman you're seeing, she should listen."

Laughing, Emma looked up at her mama. "You know Regina, Mama. She's been nice to me. My kids like her. She got Baelfire out of the house. I really like her."

"I know you do, darling. That's why I have tried not to interrogate her, but you know it's coming. I need to make sure she's a good choice for you. This Baelfire, what did he do?"

"He punched Emma. He'd been using the kids to steal from people, corrupting them, and Emma challenged him."

Emma glared at Lily. "He's out of the house now, Mama. David beat him up, and the law is making him pay for theft. Don't get mad."

"Emma Colette, you were hit by this peasant and he lives still? I will take care of him."

"Mama, no. He's the Dark One's son. I don't want you hurt. David and Regina took care of him. Please!"

"David did kick his ass. I have only been around for a little over a year, and him getting owned by David is the closest he's coming to punishment."

"Maybe, honey, but you kids are not Fa Mulan. She will take care of him. Now, I need to speak to your mother for a few minutes."

Emma sighed and got to her feet. "I was here first."

Aurora raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Lily laughed at Emma's defeated acceptance before taking her out of the library. "She's intense."

"She's Mama."

"Did the fire answer you this time?"

Lily and Emma spun to face Mulan.

"Do you ever quit with the snide comments or will I have to learn how to sword fight to stop you?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Auntie has been like this forever. She's too old to change."

A male voice suddenly came bursting through their conversation. "HEY! You bitch, give me my kids back!"

Mulan stepped in front of Emma and Lily, drawing her sword as Michael stormed over. "Step back, sir. I _will_ attack."

Michael looked annoyed and shoved the sword to the side. It was quickly back in place at his throat.

"If you do not step back from the princess, I will destroy you."

Regina was walking past just then and laughed. "That's my line, dear. Emma, what is going on?"

"Mr. Tillman here is having trouble accepting that Gretel doesn't want to go live with him. Hansel wants to spend just Friday night to Sunday morning with him. They're my children. I won't force them to go."

"They're my kids!"

Regina noticed that Emma seemed almost bored with the grown man screaming in her face, having a warrior wielding a sword between her and the problem. Maybe this was common back in their kingdom.

"According to the children, Regina took them from you decades before I found them in Neverland. They no longer recognize you as their father. They don't remember you. I've raised them for the past twelve years, Mr. Tillman. Gretel is terrified of you. She's slept in my bed for the past week since the fair. You know nothing about them anymore. Do not challenge me. I will become your worst nightmare."

Aurora stepped outside just in time to see the shift in her daughter. She hadn't seen this side of Emma since Agrabah threatened to start offering Rose Kingdom prisoners to other kingdoms as peace offerings if their demands weren't met.

Lily smirked at this Michael Tillman. She personally loved this side of Emma. It always meant some awesome shit was going down. Emma didn't get angry often, but when she did, it was spectacular.

Regina watched in amazement as Emma's beautiful green eyes clouded over into a silvery mist. If looks could kill, Michael would be dead. The darkness was running rampant and unchecked in Emma. The sheer amount of magic Emma was exuding had the Evil Queen amused and aroused.

Michael stepped back, but didn't back down. This, this girl was still a teenager. He was Hansel and Gretel's father. He would get them back. "They're mine. They will come home with me!"

"I'll only warn you once more that they are not. Another comment otherwise and it will be taken as a threat. You do not want to threaten me, Mr. Tillman."

"You're nothing but a child. I've heard about you, Rosebud Princess. You won't hurt anyone, pretty to look at, but no thorns to speak of. I'm taking my kids back!"

Emma snarled and raised a cupped hand. Michael lifted off the ground clawing at the invisible hand choking him. "Hansel and Gretel are _my_ children. They do not want to live with you. Not many things anger me, but if you try and take my children, I will kill you! Thorns will be the least of your worries."

Aurora stepped in front of Emma, facing her. She gently placed a hand on Emma's. "Sweetheart, I think he gets the message. It's his funeral if he comes after you or the kids again. If he isn't terrified of you, I'm sure he'd be more than terrified of Maleficent."

"M- M- Maleficent?"

The Rose Queen smirked at the foolish man's stammering after Emma had released him. "Oh yes, Maleficent. You know, my wife. She also happens to be Emma's other mother."

Emma broke off her disdainful sneer at the sorry excuse for a man to smile at Regina after hearing the mayor snicker softly in delight. The mayor was enjoying this.

"I'm betting that you have nothing to prove Hansel and Gretel are yours, Mr. Tillman is it? Emma has papers that give her guardianship of every child in her care made by a real social worker and a lawyer. No judge in their right mind would take children from the only stability and love they've ever known to go with a complete stranger who doesn't have the means to support them. If you want visitation, I'd play nice. Emma doesn't take threatening her babies lightly"

Lily cut her address short, noticing the silver mist in Emma's eyes growing purple. Her sister had a weird staring contest going on with Regina. The mayor's eyes were now purple too. "Whoa, ladies. I know you're connected by some odd magic thing, but eye sex in front of parents is still a no go."

People were gathering around the group to watch as if it were a twisted theatre show. Through the crowd, two children ran at them. Gretel charged full force into Emma, followed by Hansel.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honey. Why aren't you two in school, Gretel? Hansel, baby, don't cry. Everything is alright."

"He was talking about taking us away. The guys at the shop said he was coming to find you. We didn't want you hurt. I hate him!" Gretel turned her head to glare at the man on the floor.

"I thought he was good, but we heard it all. He's going to take us from you. I don't want to leave! I don't want to go anymore!"

Emma wiped at Hansel's tears before kissing his forehead. "You're not going anywhere, Hanie. You're safe. You both are safe with me." She shot a glare at Michael. "I hope you're happy. This is how they feel about you."

Before anyone could say anything, Emma poofed herself and the kids away.

Aurora turned to face the man threatening her daughter. "Look here, Mr. Tillman. I may be a queen, and I may have a dragon and the best knight in all the realms at my disposal, but if you threaten my daughter or her babies again, I will show you those rose thorns you were talking about. You'll wish my wife simply roasted you to ash. Understood?"

Michael nodded rapidly, clearly frightened. The women tried to keep a straight face noticing he'd soiled himself.

"Good, now run along. I'll be keeping an eye on you. I suggest you behave."

Regina smirked in amusement as Michael ran off. "Emma wasn't kidding when she said you were overprotective. I like you."

"Thank you, but I didn't seek approval from you. I believe you should be seeking approval from me. That is generally the custom, in both worlds, for the pursuer of the child to make nice with the parents."

Lily cut in, not wanting to be in a second fight in less than five minutes. "Anyone know where Emma went?"

"Her magic is loose. Find me a cave or a high hill in open field that she can have the advantage and that's where she'll be."

Regina and Lily stared in confusion. Mulan just nodded. She knew Emma, and the girl hadn't changed that much.

"My daughter can shift. She'd need open space. Back home, people hunted the shifters. She'd find a safe place where she could comfortably hide and have advantage on any encroachers."

Aurora's explanation was met with blank stares. "Emma can change into a dragon. I may turn into overprotective mama bear, but Emma's excess of magic usually has her turning dragon. She hides out in caves or spaces that would give her views of surroundings to attack first instead of being attacked on."

"It's Storybrooke, Aurora. This isn't the Enchanted Forest where caves are common high up in the hills. She'd be smarter than to go to the only cave system here."

"No, Regina. There are no hunters here trying to kill dragons. That's exactly where Emma would go."

Regina nodded and turned to Lily. "Have you mastered your dragon yet?"

"Uh, no? Emma's been giving me lessons, but it's not something I can always get right. Why?"

"Where does she give you lessons?"

"There's a spot in the woods at the edge of town. It's got an open field and lots of dead trees to burn or get knocked over and not be harmed by runaway dragons."

"It's got a cave in the side of the hill that you can't see head on. Have the children ever seen her dragon?"

Lily looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I guess. She's apparently done it in Neverland somehow. She's, uh, shifted a few times outside this town. All the children but Hansel and Gretel have been bathed. Emma had to explain it to me."

"You mean she claimed them? That's what dragons do, dear. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a scent thing. Other magical creatures and animals won't dare unless they want war or have claimed them as a mate."

"Right, well licking someone isn't exactly common in parental bonding here."

Regina rolled her eyes and ignored Lily. "Aurora, is her dragon like Maleficent's?"

"Not in the slightest. Emma is a beautiful teal colour with bits of purple here and there. She's not as big as Mal, but her ability to roast is just as powerful."

"Are you coming?"

"Emma doesn't particularly like human company while in dragon mode. Maleficent usually goes to her. It's a dragon thing. We'll be home when she's ready to find us."

The mayor turned to Lily. "I take it you are coming along."

Lily nodded. She wanted to see a dragon bath up close. She didn't understand, but she trusted Emma. If she had to go through it once her mom was finally released, Lily wanted to know what she was getting into. Licking your own arm while in dragon mode really hadn't helped her figure anything out.

Regina poofed them to the cave entrance. A loud, earth shaking roar sounded before fire leapt out the opening. Both women jumped back.

"Emma, dear, it's Regina. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're alright. I'm with Lily. We're coming in now."

The pair waited a few minutes, and when fire didn't leap out to greet them, they slowly walked into the cave.

Emma stood protectively, wings full span in front of Hansel and Gretel until Reginia and Lily stepped into the cave. No one else followed, and they didn't change into anyone else, so she went and curled up, tail tucked under her head, around her kids. She resumed bathing them, ignoring the new occupants.

Regina marvelled at Emma's dragon. She was absolutely marvelous. Aurora had been right. Emma was smaller than Maleficent, but still a sizeable beast. Her scales and wings were almost a pearlized teal. Her belly, claws, and eyes were purple. She was one of the most unique, gorgeous dragons she'd ever met.

Lily stared at Emma too. She had seen Emma's dragon plenty. She had no knowledge on how other dragons looked. She was watching Emma lick the children's hair, face, and arms. "Is that all there is to a dragon bath? Does that feel weird?"

Emma huffed, hot breath drying whatever moisture she'd left. The children yawned. They'd been apprehensive about a dragon licking them, but this was their mother. They trusted her. As odd as it felt, the heat from Emma's dragon body and from her breath was soothing.

"It's kind of weird, but -" Gretel paused to yawn again before snuggling into Emma's arm. "Is nice, too. So nice."

"See, it's no different from a cat bathing its kittens or a mother using a wet wipe to clean dirty face and hands of their toddler. Hopefully this ends your incessant questions about it."

Even in dragon form, Lily could tell Emma was glaring at Regina. The small, rumbling growl clearly expressed her disapproval of the comparison.

"Sorry, Em. I didn't know it was like that. Can I ask more questions?"

Purple eyes blinked over at her, not lifting her head from the ground. Emma was curled tightly in a circle to keep her babies warm and comfortable. She loved Lily, but there was no way she was moving.

Regina walked over to Emma and paced around her, studying Emma in detail. She paused again when she stopped at Emma's head. Her hand extended out. "May I?"

It'd been decades since Regina had touched a dragon. Few people ever got close enough and lived to find out that dragons were soft bodied, much like a dog. It was only when they were feeling threatened that their bodies tensed like armour. They tended to radiate heat like a campfire. It was quite something really.

Emma nudged her nose up into Regina's palm. Regina took that as invitation to pet Emma's head. Lily giggled when Emma's tail started lightly thumping the cave floor. Regina was honoured though. Lily clearly had no idea how monumental it was to get a dragon to let you touch them, let alone win their affection like this. If she'd had any doubt of Emma's love, her dragon was clearly displaying her feelings.

"Is a dragon tongue scratchy like a cat's?"

"I really don't think she likes being compared to a cat." Regina tried to calm Emma as the ground rumbled again from her displeasure.

"Is it warm and slobbery like a dog's? Is it sticky like a lizard's?"

"Lily, I really don't think Emma likes being compared to household pets."

"A dragon is a large lizard though, right?"

"You show me a lizard who can breathe fire and has a temperature near boiling, who can harden its skin into near impenetrable armour and then you can try calling your mother a lizard."

"Didn't dragons become nearly extinct in your little forest land?"

Regina sighed. "The same blacksmith made five swords strong enough to penetrate dragon scales. Only ones with truest aim could kill one without one of those swords. Dragons are only vulnerable in two places when being threatened and they're not easy targets."

"Cool, so what does the tongue feel like?"

"You're a dragon, dear. Change and find out for yourself."

Lily studied Regina's face a minute before she smirked. "You don't know."

"I am an evil sorceress. Of course I know. I just don't have the time to explain it to someone of your small mind."

Emma looked down at her children who were stirring because of the noise. She wrapped her tongue around Regina's wrist and pulled her down to lay next to her.

"Emma, I am a queen. I do not lay on the floor of a filthy cave like a commoner."

"I think she was letting you feel what dragon tongue was like. Is it slimy, scaly, cold, slobbery, rough? I need to know."

"I cannot stay here all day, Emma. I have to run the town. Your kids should be in school."

Emma's tail untucked from beneath her head, looping around Regina's small waist and ensuring she couldn't leave.

"Is anyone going to tell me what it's like?"

"I'm sure you'll find out when your mother is released. The tracking on the package said it'll be here tomorrow."

Lily huffed before poofing herself out of the cave. Maybe Aurora would tell her what to expect. Regina didn't appreciate being forced to stay, but this wasn't just anyone forcing her. Emma meant no harm to her. Unlike Cora, unlike Leopold, unlike Rumple, Emma wasn't hurting her. It wasn't like she didn't _want_ to be with Emma. She decided a few hours next to the comforting heat of dragon body would be alright.

 **ESESES**

The mail came to Storybrooke at noon six days a week like clockwork. Emma, Aurora, Mulan, David, and Lily anxiously paced the floor in Regina's office. Kat and Regina watched them all with amusement.

"Mail doesn't come the more you clock watch. Take a seat."

Kat looked over the crowd. "Aurora, nice to see you. Em, you ready?"

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She was worried. Lily was older, but she wasn't experienced enough in magic to understand what to do. Regina had magic, but she didn't have the strength to climb down the elevator. Mulan was strong, but had no knowledge of magic. Emma couldn't send her mama down there. Her strength was everything but physical, even if she knew enough about magic to change the dragon back to a human. David needed to stay up top and keep her anchored. She was the only one who could do this, and it was a lot of pressure.

The room was full of tense silence for a while.

Regina cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Emma before glancing at Aurora.

"Oh, I never properly introduced you. Regina, this is my mama, Aurora. Mama, this is my suitor. Are they called suitors here? Is a suitor a gender appropriate term? Mom said a suitor sends one of those formal invitations with their royal crest in a wax seal. Can one be a suitor if this isn't done?"

"Emma, those questions aren't something you ask in front of your girlfriend. We're going to have a long talk once your mother is free."

"Somehow I think I'm going to be ill for this one and need to be excused to lie down."

"If you cannot talk about it with us, you're not ready to date."

" _Mama_! You can't forbid me. I'm not a child."

"You just whined, dear. I think that negates the statement."

"You're supposed to be on my side, Miss Uppity."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one who whined."

"I think I'm going to give Henry that rainbow sugar cereal that he keeps asking me for."

"You will _not!_ " Regina mocked outrage, hand on her chest.

The room watched the exchange with interest. Emma and Regina went back and forth until both were laughing. Kat silently decided the next phase of Operation Birdbrain was a go.

"Would you care to explain why you call Regina Miss Uppity? That's hardly appropriate for a queen, Emma."

"Mama, there are no queens. I, um, mean that there doesn't seem to be a royalty status in this realm or at least in this country. It's a long story."

"One I am sure will be a lovely after dinner tale tomorrow at 7pm."

Aurora's tone told Emma there's be no arguing her way out of it. "Who is all coming to dinner?"

"You, Lily, the residents of your cabin, the children of course, Regina is welcome. I'm sure your mother would like to speak to her after all this time. Abigail, you and Frederick are welcome. Mulan, naturally."

They were deep in discussion about dinner when the mailman walked through the doors. His eyes widened as the room dropped silent before everyone charged at him. The poor man dropped the bin of mail and fled.

Regina froze everyone and calmly walked around the desk to retrieve the bin. She dug out the package before unfreezing everyone. "If you're done acting like street rats finding a ham bone, can we go over the plan again?"

Everyone groaned. They'd gone over the plan several dozen times already.

"Secure the rope around David and let him get a good stance. I step into the harness and make sure I have the pack. Lower myself down the elevator until I get to the bottom. Mom needs the jar removed from her neck. You do the spell from up there to remove the magical barrier, and I pour the potions over Mom to help her shift back because being stuck as a dragon for a decade makes things difficult. After that, I can poof us out. Let's just go!"

"Thank you for the summary. I hope you remember how to pull the jar out safely. Rumple will probably come looking for it. Do not let him have it no matter what."

"We could just blow a hole in the street and let mom fly up."

"I told you that isn't in the budget, Emma. I'd like to do this with as little incident or attention as possible. It's why I've forced Belle to close today."

Purple smoke swirled around the office, depositing them all at the elevator entrance. Regina handed Emma the harness and ropes. "Good luck, dear. Come back to me in one piece."

Emma noticed Regina's fidgeting hands. "I'm going to be fine. Mom won't let anything happen to me. I'll be back before you know it."

Aurora watched her daughter give the mayor a quick kiss before taking a deep breath. "Emma, if you're not comfortable we can find another way."

"I'll be fine, Mama. This is our best option. I can do this. David, you ready?"

At his nod, Emma walked to the edge of the shaft. She smiled nervously at everyone before lowering herself down the first few feet. "I'm on the way, Mom."

The elevator was incredibly dark. Everyone but David had pressed close to the edge, shining flashlights down to try and see what was happening. Halfway down they lost sight of Emma.

David was sweating profusely. Emma wasn't heavy by any means, but trying to keep her anchor as she went down the endless elevator wasn't something his body was made for. He was startled when his body was violently jerked out of the chair.

Regina froze him with magic so he wouldn't go sliding across the floor and down the elevator. "Emma? Emma, are you alright?"

Emma cursed as her clip released more rope than she'd intended. She dropped a five feet before crashing into the side of the elevator. Cursing, as she rubbed her temple, Emma lowered herself at a slower pace.

The rope was too short! Emma had reached the end of her rope. Looking down, there was a good ten feet to go still. How deep was this damn elevator? "Mom, the rope isn't long enough. I have to release so I can finish coming down. I need you to catch me."

Unsure if she'd imagine the low grumble or not, Emma took a few deep breaths before unclasping her hook. She fell fast and hard, trying to grab onto anything. It was futile. It felt like she was falling forever before colliding with something solid and warm. Green eyes slowly blinked open. She wasn't dead! "Mom!"

David had felt the moment Emma had left the rope. He'd almost fallen backwards at the sudden loss.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Regina. I think she cut the rope."

Aurora and Regina were both frantically peering over the edge down into the dark abyss. "Emma?"

Their calls received no answer.

Mulan pulled up the rope and examined it. "It didn't fray, and she didn't cut it. Emma let go."

"Let go? There is nowhere to let go to, knight. She wouldn't just let go."

"Sorry, Madam Mayor. I am just stating evidence."

Emma took a moment to regain her equilibrium before launching herself at her mom. "I've missed you so much!"

Maleficent sniffed Emma's hair before huffing. Emma barely smelt like her anymore. She'd have to ask Emma why later. Right now, she wanted to fix it. Mal started licking Emma's hair.

"Mom, we don't have time now. Everyone is waiting for you. You've to let me get the jar from your neck so I can turn you human again."

Nodding, Mal stretched her neck and exhaled heavily. Emma grimaced as she stuck her hand in the gill-like slit and fumbled around a bit before pulling a large purple jar free.

"Sorry, Mom. I've got the potion to help you change whenever you're ready. Just let me know."

Regina hadn't heard a word from Emma in over ten minutes now. She was worried, but she cast the spell to lift the magical bond just in case. She'd have felt it if Emma was hurt, right?

Mal gave Emma's hair one last lick before nudging her daughter's hand that held the potions. Emma poured the potion over her mother and muttered the spell. It took several minutes, but her mother's human form finally crushed the air out of her in a hug.

"Emma, baby, I've missed you! Look at you! You look almost exactly the same. Are you doing okay? I'm so happy to see you!"

Emma hadn't expected the onslaught of emotion. Instead of replying, she burst into tears. "Mommy!"

"Shh, baby. Mommy is here. Everything is going to be alright now." Mal held Emma close until her daughter's sobs turned into muffled hiccups. A few of her own tears escaping.

"They're waiting. I didn't mean to cry."

"Em, it's okay to cry. It's been twelve years. This warrants a few tears. Let them wait. You're who is important."

Maleficent held her daughter in a tight hug, neither blonde noticing the purple smoke engulfing them. A body crashing into them got their attention.

"Rory, honey?"

Aurora held tightly to both her girls. "I've missed you! I have both my girls back!"

Emma winced when her mama kissed her head. Both mothers pulled back to examine Emma's head. A small gash was just behind Emma's temple.

"What happened? Mal, heal her!"

"Mama, it's fine. I slipped on the way down."

"That's what she said."

The entire room turned to look at Kathryn. Lily was the only one laughing. David, Mal, and Aurora were cutting glares at the princess. Regina's jaw was dropped in shock that her best friend would make such a joke. Mulan was silently watching the entire thing.

"Uh, okay then. Mom, this is Kathryn Nolan, formerly Abigail Midas. David Shepard, my father. You know Regina. This, this is Lily Page, your daughter."

"Abigail, lovely to see you again dear. We have a lot of catching up to do. David. Ah, Regina. We do have a lot to talk about don't we?"

Emma didn't miss the way her mom barely acknowledged David. She'd have to talk to her about that later now that she could get answers. She was most nervous about her mom's reactions to Lily and Regina though.

"I guess we do. I, I'm glad you're back. Emma has told me a lot about you, things I never knew."

"I've heard a lot about you from both my girls. Hello Lilith. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Mal pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"So this is real? My mother is a dragon? You're supposed to be some fearsome evil cursing sixteen year old Aurora, but you're married to her and you've Emma. This is so weird."

Aurora watched her wife's eyes darken in guilt for a minute before clearing away. She knew how Mal felt about how what had happened. "Phillip may be adorable, but it's highly improper to wed my cousin when my heart belongs to my wife. We will explain things as much and as often as you like, later."

"It's quite a tale, very romantic." Emma tried to step out of the room unnoticed. She was suddenly feeling unworthy of being in the room. Her mother finally got her real daughter back. What place was left for her now?

Mulan watched Emma slip to the back of the room, and then out the door. Aurora noticed as soon as Mulan had started moving to follow the young princess. "I got it. Stay here."

Emma was in the bathroom when Mulan found her. The blonde punched the giant mirror hanging above the sink angrily as the warrior opened the door.

"If you didn't like your reflection, you could have just changed your clothes."

"Go away."

Mulan ignored her, stepping closer to examine the now bleeding hand. There was broken glass in the skin, several places broken open and bleeding. "Obstinant girl. Why would you do this?"

"I am no longer needed. I've served my purpose. My mothers have been reunited not only with each other, but with their true daughter. This town is safe and happy. My kids are safe. The prophecy is stupid. Some savior."

"The quest is not complete until everyone is happy, Emma. I still know someone who is unhappy."

"Who?"

Mulan lifted Emma's chin so she had to stare at her image in the shattered pieces of glass still remaining on the wall. "You are included in that too, Princess. Your mama has been scouring dozens of realms, most dangerous, to find you. You could slaughter a cow and your mother would still think roses bloomed out your ass. Lily doesn't change how they feel about you. You get to be happy here too."

"Emma?"

The blonde furiously wiped away a few tears that had gathered in her eyes. "In here, Mom."

Maleficent walked into the bathroom and quickly assessed the scene, zeroing in on Emma's hand. With a flick of her wrist, green smoke enveloped the broken, damaged appendage. Emma could feel the magic mending broken bones and tattered skin.

"Mom, why aren't you with Lily? Everyone in that office is here for you."

"Em, my sweet, stubborn girl. Everyone is gathered because of _you._ Why are you hiding in here breaking your body?"

"I brought you Lily."

It took a few moments for the sentence to click into her head. "Lily is my daughter, Emma. That doesn't change that you're my baby too. I raised you. I've known you since you were hours old. No one could change your place or take your spot in my heart."

"She looks nothing like you. I almost thought I had the wrong person at first. Her magic was the only saving grace."

"We shall discuss Lily's parentage later. Right now, I believe there are some children I should be meeting."

"The dinner?"

"Your mama is handling all the information on that. You know parties are her thing. She can hold down things here. We've much to discuss on the way to school. Have you told them I'm free today?"

Emma broke into a smile and nodded. "They can't wait. I'm not sure who is excited more to meet you. They've all met mama. Collin is going to ask for a ride. He is kind of obsessed with all things dragon."

"Sounds like my kind of grandson. Let's go get your babies."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma waited next to her mom next to all the other parents in the pick-up spot.

"You do this every day?"

"I drop them off every day, walking them to their classrooms. I'm here every afternoon to pick them up and work on their homework. They're my kids. I want to be there for them."

"How are you getting money to live?"

"The Dark One lets us stay at his cabin. He provides a monthly stipend for food and clothes. All the older ones work. Killian and Milah work down at the docks. Graham has been interning in the sheriff's office. David works at the animal shelter. Jeff and Auggie work at the gym. Will works with Moe at the flower shop. Michael and Roland work odd jobs around town. They really like landscaping and muscle jobs."

"That provides you enough money, this stipend from _him_?"

"Everyone puts a piece of their cheques into a house fund and an emergency fund. No one said we had to, but we look out for one another. It's been us against the world for a long time."

"Will you let your mama and me help you now? I don't like you relying on that imp for anything."

"Mom, you've been stuck as a dragon for over a decade. You've got more important things to worry about than me. We're doing okay right now. Ask me next year."

"Emma, you'll always be my baby. I'm always going to worry about you."

The blondes were so lost in talking to each other that they missed the start of the children coming out. Aeryn crashed into her, tears pouring down her face.

"Aeryn, princess, what's wrong?"

Emma couldn't understand her through the sobbing. "Shh, just breathe baby. Deep breaths. Try again."

"Iggy, he - he- Mama!"

"What'd he do?"

"He stole Aer's lunch again and pushed her down. I got detention for beating him up. The principal wants to see you." Collin handed her the letter that had been pinned to his backpack.

Emma glanced over the note. In two days she wanted to see her and Iggy's mother for a conference. It wasn't the first time this boy had hurt her Aeryn. It'd be the last though.

"Mama's got you Beary. I won't let him hurt you again." Emma waved her hand over her daughter and healed her scraped knees and palms.

Ella and Jordan walked over followed by Hansel, Gretel, and Henry. Ms. Jessup brought Marley over.

"She had a good day today. We got to hear all about a dragon grandma?" The young brunette eyed Emma suspiciously.

"Yeah, that'd be my mom. It's a family thing. We can go dragon. My mom came home today. Mom, this is Hannah Jessup. Ms. Jessup, my mother Maleficent Rose."

"Maleficent as in Queen Maleficent?"

Mal laughed at the awe in the young woman's voice. "Yes, I am that Maleficent."

Hannah's jaw dropped. "That makes you Princess Emma. I don't know why I didn't connect it sooner."

"That's because I didn't tell you. Thanks for walking Marley over."

"Mama, me coloured for you!" Marley dug into her backpack and produced her drawing folder.

Emma smiled and indulged her baby. Normally she'd make them wait until they were home to show their work to her, but today was special. She needed a break from all the drama, and Marley always made her feel better.

"Mama, is this Gramma dragon?"

"Ella, that's not how we address anyone. Mom, is there a name in particular you wanted to go by?"

"Nana Rory said to call her Blossom."

Emma bit her bottom lip to avoid laughing. "I really don't think she was serious, baby."

"I feel much too young to be a grandmother. Would it be terrible if they just called me Mal?"

"My kids aren't going to call you by your first name. What about Gigi then? Somehow that's a modern term for grandma here."

Mal scrunched up her nose, forehead crinkling. "Gigi? I guess that could work."

"Okay, we've got to go pick up Luce. Did you want to help with homework time, Mom?"

"Can't we do things different just tonight? Gigi being here has to be special."

"Hansel, you're not getting out of homework. Even if we delay it, you've still got to get it done."

Mal pulled each child into a hug and knew them by name. It made Emma beam with pride. Her mom knew her kids. She had paid attention to the endless times she'd talked about the kids. Ha! If only her aunt could see this. It might get her to stop teasing her about talking to animals.

Emma poofed them all to the cabin once they'd gotten Lucie. The kids set up their homework and pulled out their folders to show off their work. Emma got them all a snack of celery and peanut butter.

"Em, what is all this food? It's strange."

"I don't know. I haven't been around much longer than you to figure it out. Granny is trying to teach me, but I'm not great in the kitchen. I want to feed my kids properly though. It's hard."

Mal abandoned the cabinets at her daughter's dejected tone. "Hey, maybe your mama will teach us together. Or you could ask Regina? Cooking together is supposed to be romantic."

Emma blushed. A few of her kids snickered. Henry, Hansel and Collin groaned.

"Mrs. Rose, that's my mom. I don't want to hear about the romance stuff."

"Are you not teaming up with Kathryn Nolan to bring your mother and Emma together?"

It was Henry's turn to blush as he quickly went to do his homework.

"So, um, how exactly is cooking romantic? I didn't see anything fun about it back home."

Mal started to explain and stopped when she noticed seven little pairs of eyes intently fixed on her. "We'll save this for later when we talk properly about courting."

Emma and the kids really loved having Mal there. They got to show off their knowledge in lessons and show off their beds. Mal was fascinated by it all. Mostly she loved the way her daughter's face beamed with pride over these little children.

 **ESESES**

Emma sat in the living room of her mothers' house. Once the kids were in bed, she'd taken her mom home only to have them want to talk.

"Sunflower, there's no need to be nervous. We're your mothers. It's our job to embarrass you. It's been twelve years. We want to catch up."

"Moooom, can we avoid the whole 'make Emma blush thing'? I'm not a kid anymore."

Aurora raised an eyebrow as she looked over Emma. "You look like my baby to me."

"I'm twenty six."

"You've spent that long alive, yes, but you're still sixteen. You can be one hundred and two and still be our baby. You have kids and are still our baby. You're never too old for your moms."

"I'll never be too old for you, Mom. I've missed you both! Can we have that onion jam and bread at our dinner?"

"I can show you how to make that now. It's relatively easy, spicy pepper and onion relish. Do you want to talk about your time on Neverland?"

Emma's nose scrunched up as she shook her head no. "I wasn't Emma there. It's not something I want to talk about just having you both back."

"The kids, do they have any of their birth families left?"

"Some do, yeah. Too much time has passed for the kids I still have. My oldest ones, Hansel and Gretel, their father is here. He's an absolute moron though who cannot respect or accept that my kids are terrified of him. Gretel has been away from him longer than years she's been alive. They don't really remember him."

"That man who charged at you a few days ago?"

"One in the same. Hopefully he backs off. My kids mean everything to me. I will destroy any threats, including their father."

"Easy, baby. I'm sure we got through to him. Hansel seems quite taken with Henry. Are they just friends?"

"I don't, I've never thought about it. My kids are babies. They're not ready to date. I should probably talk to Gretel again though."

"We feel you're a baby too, but you are dating this former Evil Queen. That hasn't been easy either."

"Mama, you know her name is Regina. She's been nothing but nice to you. I'm not a baby anymore. I don't really know how to court though. Mom, will you help me?"

"Always, baby. Regina and I have to talk. She's very different than the woman I knew. Have you sent her an invitation to court? Have you asked her son how he feels about it? Did you obtain his blessing? Has she done the same for you?"

"Well she invited the kids on a date with me. They like her, and Henry has this whole operation with Abbie to get us dating. I haven't sent out a formal invitation, no. Should I?"

"Yes."

Aurora cut in, realizing neither knew dating in this world. "No, Emma. There's no need. Here you just ask a person out on a date. You gain acceptance with their inner circle. It's different than royal courting. You date for fun. You can date with the intent to marry. There's a lot of reasons to date here. You're sixteen. You're new to this land. It's okay to not be so serious. Take things slowly. Mayor Mills will wait if it's truly meant to be."

"We have been taking it slow, Mama! It took months for our first date. Regina was so sweet during the date too. I want to take her on the next date, but I'm uncertain of proper protocol. Do you need chaperones here while you court? What are courting options here? Mom?"

"Regina was known back home for her romantic proclivities. I'd feel better if you had some sort of chaperone. I will see how I feel once I talk to her. I spent a long time in that basement. I overheard that restaurants , dinner and a movie was common. It's a lovely idea to include the children, but make sure you have dates just the two of you as well."

"Emma, you are still a princess. Regina is still a queen, and now she is a mayor. Run of the mill dates she could have with anyone you need to avoid."

Blonde brows furrowed. "How should I court her then? This town does not offer many extravagant things."

"Regina is queen. She should be the one courting you. Her standing is higher than yours. You should wait a few outings to get a feel for the type of dates she would like. Once you know, perhaps then you could form your own and ask."

"Mal, royal standing really has little weight here. Emma is expected to be as much the pursuer as the pursuee. Her clothes say that she likes and expects the finer things in life. Take her to a play at the theatre or to the tasting nights the gourmet restaurant holds."

"But what if she likes simple courting too? Regina seemed to have a wonderful time at the fair. She even kissed me."

Maleficent beamed. "So, that True Love's kiss was your doing? It felt marvelous. Your magic has grown."

"Really, Maleficent? Our daughter had her first kiss with a woman we really don't know anymore and you're proud of the magic they shared?"

"Yes. Our daughter created one of the most powerful magics in existence. Emma is fated to be with Regina. The kiss proves it so. Our survival depends on their relationship. _Our_ baby is saving us once again. Of course I am proud that she has such a strong love. Emma, of all people, deserves that. Regina does too."

"Mom, do I send a formal invitation to court Regina? Do you have our wax seal? Are there balls in this realm?"

"I can magic you our seal. I think Regina would be honoured to get an invitation. Sometimes our hearts long for home, despite the comforts this realm seems to offer. I don't know about balls here though."

"There is a winter ball coming up in December. There is also a spring fling dance in March. It's a very informal ball. Asking a person out in person is the equivalent here as an invitation would be at home. Formal invitations aren't necessary."

"I'm sending one. Now that I have a serious suitor, does this mean you'll finally tell me what happens beyond courting?"

Aurora's cheeks coloured brightly. "Regina isn't your suitor. The term girlfriend is more appropriate. Has either one of you asked to be official yet?"

"Is this whole date thing not a signifier of our courting?"

"Emma, you need to talk to Regina about what you expect from dating her. Saying you are her girlfriend means neither of you will have any other partners while you're seeing each other. I cannot tell you if you're official. Only Regina can tell you."

"Mom, you _promised_ to tell me what happens beyond courting. Lily said there's a whole other world beyond kissing, but I don't understand what she means."

"You're too young to know!"

Both blondes turned to face Aurora, their eyebrows raised, Emma's in question and Mal's in amusement.

"Seems Mama doesn't want you to know, but I assume you know what sex is if you're going to talk to Gretel about things?"

"I know what I've read while trying to homeschool. That doesn't exactly tell me what happens between two women or much beyond technicality. Have you read sexual education material? It can't be that droll or no one would do it."

"You're too young, Emma. This is your first relationship. You do not need to be doing anything beyond kissing right now."

"Aurora, if this was the Enchanted Forest, Emma would only have one partner. She'd be married off after a short courtship if she found someone she was pleased with and be expected to perform her wifely duties. Magic doesn't lie. She's found her true love. The least she deserves from us is some information on what to expect from a relationship. I saw these electronic books where you can search things. I'd rather her hear from us than anyone else."

Lily came in from the kitchen, scarfing down a slice of pizza. "I could always tell her. Emma, sex isn't scary. There's endless ways to do it. If rumours about Regina's past are true, you're going to have a lot of fun."

"Lilith!"

Everyone jumped at Mal's scolding shout.

"Do not keep going. I will talk to my daughter. We need to have our own talk, several of them. I am thrilled you are here and I'm deeply sorry I wasn't there to have this conversation with you, but I would like to have this one with Emma."

"Sure, Emma will ask me afterwards anyways. Neither of you know how relationships and sex work here. There's only so much a parent can share, only so much a child wants to hear about sex from their parents."

"Okay, um, Lily, would you like a tour of the house? I'm sure Mal and Emma will be back later."

Mal hated that her daughter was right. There would be only so much Emma would want to hear from her before seeking other sources of information. Lily had revealed plenty while she'd been stuck as a dragon. Mal didn't want Emma's views on sex to be tainted. There was nothing she could do to help Lily about the past, but she'd make sure her life from now on was one of love and safety. She needed to talk to her to make sure she didn't jade Emma.

Aurora watched as green smoke swirled around Emma and her wife before the two disappeared. Emma had always favoured Mal for advice. She didn't want her baby to be old enough for this talk. Mal was definitely the one needed for this talk though. She doubted she'd ever be emotionally or mentally ready to talk about sex with Emma. This way at least gave her more time to bond with Lily.

 **ESESES**

"Regina, I'm here."

The brunette turned to face her guest. She'd expected her secretary to announce all her arrivals, but it seemed like Maleficent had her own ideas. "Mrs. Rose, can I do something for you?"

"Plenty, but first we discuss my baby."

"You want to have this talk without your wife?"

Mal was about to say something when an aroma hit her nose. "Cinnamon."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your office smells like cinnamon. Has my daughter been around today?"

"No, not yet. Are you sure you wish to have this discussion without your wife? Take me out in one go."

"Aurora is aware that I'm here. You and I have things we need to discuss before I let my wife loose on you. You're not ready for her yet."

"Why is that? Emma is dating me. Is there a need for such heavy interrogation?"

"Emma will always be our baby. You are a mother. I'm sure you understand the need to make sure the person your child chooses is best for them."

"I am no longer the Evil Queen, Maleficent. I am just Regina, mayor of this town. People here accept me for the most part. I raise my son here. I like Emma, more than I've felt for anyone since Daniel."

"The stable boy. Is he your son's father? I know you wouldn't have a child with just anyone."

"I, yes he is."

"So there's no one Emma has to compete with? She doesn't have to worry about stepping on toes with Henry? I've seen them together. I know Emma views Henry as one of her ducklings."

"Ducklings? I thought being a dragon she'd call them hatchlings or something."

"Her last name is Swan. She's always been a beautiful bird. Now, the question."

"No, Daniel has long been dead. He never got to know Henry. Magic created him. Emma does have to contend with me. I don't parent her children. She respects my wishes not to parent Henry without consulting me."

"You care for Emma. Do you love her?"

"My feelings are…. strong."

Mal nodded, knowing that was probably all she was going to get out of Regina about that, for now anyways. "Do you have a problem with me and Aurora being her parents? I understand the custom here is to play nice with your partner's parents."

"Your wife has made that exceedingly difficult, but no. I have no problem with either of you. If I did, I wouldn't have brought you here."

"Emma explained why you trapped me. Regina, had you asked me I would have come. Emma was no longer in the forest. The castle was painful to live in. I'd have come if you'd have let me bring my wife. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to spend a decade as a dragon?"

"I cannot say I do. I was a different person when I cast the curse. You were the only person I considered a friend at the time. I did what I thought I had to do."

"You kissed my daughter."

"I did." Brown eyes assessed the blonde warily as Regina nodded.

"Emma isn't ready for your brand of relationship. She's inexperienced, and you, you're far from it. I expect you to treat her with great care. She's not a pet or a consort. There's no one-night quickies with her. Understood?"

"If sex were all that I was after, there are far less challenging individuals in town. Emma is… Emma is unlike any person I've ever encountered. She's a complex jigsaw puzzle I am enjoying putting together. We share many common links. There's you, my son, her children, my brother, and apparently my mother."

Mal stiffened. "I will take care of Baelfire. Why do you think my baby has had contact with your mother?"

"The scars she has, I have many of the same. Magic can leave many wounds. My mother enjoyed magical torture. Emma already confirmed she knew her when she refused to talk about it. None of the others have those scars, so whatever Emma went through, she did it alone."

"You're telling me that my Emma survived the magical hell your mother likes to inflict on people? That explains why she no longer is scented. How do we help Emma?"

"You wait for her to talk about it. I've learned a lot about Emma in the past few months. When she is ready, she will say something. How are you settling in?"

Mal didn't like the idea of just sitting and waiting. Emma would come to her soon and tell her. Maybe she'd ask Emma about it and see if she would tell her. "I need a job. I do not want cursed memories, but a skill set and a job would do. Your Henry, you've been raising him alone in this realm. What's that been like? Does he know you as a bad girl?"

"Absolutely not! I may still have my evil moments, but I've tried to retire the darkness. For the past twelve years I have been mayor. It's taken the townspeople a long time, but they've finally gotten past the Evil Queen moniker enough to be civil. Henry has a few friends, now so especially since Emma's moved here."

"Did you give up your plan of revenge on Snow? I hear she still lives. Is it copacetic if I sneeze on her?"

"Burning someone constitutes jail time here. I wouldn't recommend giving up your new found freedom so soon, dear. I've let go of my vendetta. Snow has been with the wrong twin for twenty six years. That is punishment in itself. Emma is taking care of punishing her further."

"Emma has a dark side, one that can rival your own and mine. I was surprised to hear she still breathes. This son of hers, Emma says he is her spitting image."

"Yes. Leo has the dark hair and blue eyes just like Snow. They couldn't look more alike if they tried. Why is he of interest?"

"He is the reason my daughter's heart broke a second time. She kept him. At least tell me he is a demon, anything negative at all."

"He is quite the spoiled brat, I must admit. I'm glad he and Henry aren't friends."

"You know so much about my girls. Has Lily seen Snow?"

"Emma doesn't allow her within a hundred feet. She cast a magical barrier and if Snow steps within that, outside of the school zones, she's teleported away from them. I believe the little ones hate her on principle. I'll have my secretary compile paperwork for your job."

"It's good to see you again, Regina. I'm glad you found a way to overcome your darkness. You are a worthy suitor of my daughter. Treat her well. You do remember the destruction I can cause otherwise I presume?"

Regina nodded. "I still remember the entire forest you massacred."

"Emma wants to ask you on a second date, but she's no idea how to court here. Aurora told her you would only like the theatre. If you could be patient and help Emma, I'm not much help with this realm's courting process either."

"Yes, I was greeted by Graham delivering her hand written invitation to court this morning. I am not out to hurt Emma. I genuinely care about her. I understand she's not familiar with the customs of this realm. I do know our titles back home. I can take care of Emma."

Mal nodded. She knew Regina was telling the truth. All she'd ever wanted for Emma when she'd started asking about suitors and the ways of courting was for her baby to have a partner who kept her safe and happy, who made her feel loved. Regina loved with her whole heart. Her daughter was in the best hands if she had to relinquish the reigns to someone else.

 **ESESES**

Regina opened her front door on an instinct that someone was there. She couldn't stop the smirk of amusement at Emma pacing back and forth, lost in thought. "It's common practice to ring the bell if you arrive at someone else's home."

Emma spun to face the voice, eyes wide in surprise. A hand ran through blonde hair. "I was going to."

"Really, Miss Swan? You looked closer to wearing a hole through the concrete."

"I would sooner wear out my shoes than your step."

"Come along, dear. We don't want nosy neighbours to take notice. Do you drink? I'm not sure what your rules for that are." Regina turned and walked into her study, Emma shutting the door and following a few paces behind her.

"Occasionally, but not right now."

Regina poured herself some cider and settled down on the couch. "What brings you here, Emma?"

"I wanted to ask you to go courting. I mean on a date."

"That would be lovely. What did you have in mind?"

The blonde shrugged sheepishly, stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I asked everyone I could think that would know what you enjoy, but everyone had a different answer, mostly things not to do. My mom taught me that if you're unsure, go to the source and ask."

"And here you are." Regina smiled warmly at Emma's blush. "So, what activities were vetoed and by whom?"

"The movies by Abbie, Alfredo's by Henry, Cozy Crafts by everyone, the community center by Lily, the high school basketball game by Gretel, I vetoed cooking class at Chez Pierre because I don't want to embarrass myself. Mama said to try the tasting nights at Bellissimo but I don't have enough for that. I'm sorry. I am not sure there is anything left in this town that was deemed acceptable."

"I'm not opposed to anything you mentioned. What did _you_ want to do?"

Emma blushed. "I was thinking that we could get takeout and eat at this spot I found in the woods. Maybe something planned after dinner."

"Something? You don't want to tell me what it is?"

"No, it is going to be a surprise."

Regina's head tilted slightly as she appraised Emma, debating whether or not to agree. "Are the kids coming?"

"Nope, my mothers have volunteered to babysit, including Henry if you'd like. Otherwise I know Abbie wouldn't mind. She and David have been spending some time together. Perhaps Henry can move his operation on to Abbie's romance."

"You no longer wish for my son to approve of us?"

Emma's nose scrunched and her brows furrowed. "That's not, no. I mean that he takes his operations very seriously, but he's still a boy. He told Hansel that if we kiss, it means we are moving in together to get married. Not that being married to you would be a bad thing, it's just -"

"I understand, Emma. It's too soon."

"No, well maybe. It's just that we haven't been here long. We've never really put down roots since leaving Neverland. It's always stay short term then pick up and go somewhere else. My kids are finally happy, and we're learning how to not run away. The cabin is going to be ours for as long as we need. I don't want my kids to think we're moving again if we kiss. Even if it'd be in the same town, we've made progress in therapy and I want to kiss you without them thinking we're being uprooted again."

"Emma, you're welcome to stay in Storybrooke as long as you want. I will talk to Henry about it. I don't know where he got such an idea."

"Abbie told him that the first step to marriage is kissing."

"You really like Kathryn don't you?"

"She was my friend back home, almost like my sister. It's nice to find she hasn't changed much. I know that she was in love with Fred all those years ago. I'm unsure what she's doing with David. Henry would have much more fun with Abbie's love life."

"Indeed. Your mother told me I smelled like cinnamon today."

Emma's head tilted a bit as she studied Regina, a light pink blush creeping up into her cheeks. "You talked to my mom? Was she nice to you?"

"We had a lovely chat, dear. Mal challenged me when I knew her, but we never really fought."

"You killed her unicorn."

Regina winced, having forgotten that detail. "I was -"

"A different person, yes I know. I loved him though. I used to ride him all over the castle."

"You rode a miniature unicorn around the castle?" Regina scoffed at the ridiculous notion.

"Hey! Burek was the perfect size for me. We went everywhere together when I was small. There weren't that many children around for me to play with. I needed a steed for my battles freeing the dragons from the King Ugly Face."

"Tell me you didn't go after George as a child."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I knew of him only in tales until I was of age to attend court. I've never liked him. I merely was playing pretend as a little kid. I didn't know it was a reality until I was ten."

"Henry and Hansel are ten. Do you think they're old enough to sit in on court if we were home?"

Scrunching up her nose, Emma shook her head no. "Absolutely not. Henry wouldn't have the patience for that, and his imagination too vivid and pure. He would make a terrible strategist. I fear for his kingdom. Hansel, my babies, have all seen too much of the world. None wish to be ruler. Except for maybe Marley who has decided she's a princess who is going to live in a grand castle and hold grand balls every day and life will be just grand. I cannot bring myself to crush her spirit with the truth."

"Do you want to go home, Miss Swan?"

"What?" Surely Emma had heard wrong. There's no way Regina could mean -

"Home, do you want to return to the forest."

"I do live in the forest. Are you kicking me out?"

"Home to the Enchanted Forest, dear. Do keep up."

"I heard you, but I thought it was a misspeak. I just said we are trying not to run away again. I don't want my kids to go through another uprooting unless we are all wanting to leave. We're happy here. Some of my kids have never been to Mist Haven. The novelty would wear off quickly. There are toilets, running water, electricity, medicine here. No one is on unequal social standing really. Why would we leave that for the horrible memories to be triggered by returning."

"I was merely curious if you wanted to go back. Some of the townspeople, well the dwarves and your moth- Snow, are trying to grow beans to send everyone back. There may not be a town left if that happens."

"Let them leave then. I know what is left of home. Mama knows. There's nothing for us back there. If they wish to return to poverty and ruin, let them. There are people who will stay. My kids and I are staying. My parents and my sister are staying. Everyone keeps saying they need true love, our love, to stay immortal. I am not responsible for their lifespan if they leave."

"Henry wanted to see the castle. He's curious. You're right though. He isn't built to be king. You'd really stay with me here?"

"Regina, I'd eventually follow you if you returned home too. I care about you. I don't let go of people I care about. I like this town. It has all I need."

Her heart swelled. Emma really did care about her. "When would you like to go on this date?"

"We have to go to dinner at my parents' house tonight. Mama will not tolerate not going. Mom told her to expect you to be on 'queen time' and fashionably late, but no one is exempt from actually attending. Mama is particular about her dinners. I've had to attend while ill more than once."

Regina had completely forgotten all about the dinner, even with the invitation hanging on her fridge as a constant reminder. She groaned causing Emma to giggle.

"If it makes you feel better, Mama is making me wear a dress. This is going to be formal Enchanted Forest attire. I've been told your wardrobe was spectacular."

"Big word for you, Miss Swan. My wardrobe was one for seduction. Your mothers approved this?"

Emma nodded, curious to see Regina's closet. "Can I pick it out?"

"No. I think I'll surprise you. Go dress the children. I need time to prepare."

Emma leaned over and gave Regina a chaste kiss on the lips only to lean in again and kiss a bit firmer, her intentions changing from innocent goodbye to arousal as thoughts on what Regina could possibly show up in flooded her mind.

"Later, Emma." Regina rested her forehead against Emma's a moment before scooting away to stand up.

The mayor walked Emma to the door where Emma claimed her mouth yet again, tongue skirting her bottom lip for access this time. It physically hurt to pull away. "Soon. I look forward to seeing your attire, my Swan."

Grinning cheekily, Emma turned and started down the walk. She was suddenly very much looking forward to this dinner. It'd been so long since she'd had a special feast. Emma knew the evening was going to have its challenges, but getting to see Regina in her Evil Queen wear was all going to be worth it. It didn't escape her notice either that Regina had just laid claim to her in saying my swan. Tonight would be one for the books for sure.


End file.
